Test of Will
by moonjat54
Summary: McGarrett becomes the target of a drug cartel when it is learned that he is one of the few that knows the location of a witness who can put the head of the cartel away on a murder charge. Will the cartel get to Steve? And can he keep the location of the witness secret and not have his will broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Test of Will**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Nope, still not mine, no profit from this.**

 **A/N Hello, I am back, I hope you remember me. This story takes place not long after Halloween. I've decided to put McGarrett into hot water once more, the muse seems to like it. This took time since I had to get a feel for the new members of the group. I have tried to capture them and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter I

Steve McGarrett emerged from the ocean, wiping water from his face as Eddie bounded towards the chairs where Steve's towel waited. The early morning sun caused the water droplets on his skin to sparkle as he joined the dog and reached for his towel. A smile graced his handsome features as he watched the dog shake himself dry vigorously. Steve's morning swim had become more enjoyable since Eddie decided to greet him in the water on his return from swimming further out in his routine. The dog had become a perfect roommate. The recent addition of Junior Reigns to the house was nice as well and Steve enjoyed mentoring the young man but it was the yellow lab who had become a soothing addition to McGarrett's life. The dog asked nothing more than to be fed and cared for and gave back unconditional love and support.

"Good swim Eddie. You're a good boy," Steve said reaching down to scratch the dog's ears. "Ready for some breakfast?"

The lab's tail wagged furiously as he let out a loud woof. With his tongue hanging out, he raced toward the lanai ahead of Steve. McGarrett slipped into his shoes and with the towel hanging around his neck, he followed, the sun's warmth on his shoulders felt great. Reflecting on things, Steve was happy that he was feeling pretty good lately, the medications were keeping any symptoms of the radiation poisoning at bay for now. He felt almost normal again.

Junior met them at the door, a large towel in his hands to wipe the remaining water from Eddie's fur. The big dog tolerated it for a bit and then eagerly pushed past the young man to enter the house.

"You sure know when breakfast is ready," Junior called after the dog with a laugh and then smiled at Steve. "Did you have a good swim sir…uh Steve?"

"Yes I did. Eddie likes to escort me in the last few yards," Steve acknowledged with a grin. The kid was finally beginning to relax and the "sirs" were becoming less frequent. He took note of Junior's attire, shorts, tank top and running shoes and figured the young man had gotten in an early run. "How far did you go?"

"About three miles," Junior replied looking disgruntled.

"Not bad," Steve chuckled as they went inside. "You sure you don't want to run in the HPD charity run next week?"

"I don't think I'm conditioned for a 10K," Junior said uncomfortably. "I'm out of practice. Are you sure you should be running in it? Is it safe?"

"I'm feeling fine," Steve answered sharply. He strode past the kid, heading into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug. "My doctors okayed it," he added as Junior followed him into the room.

"I…..I wasn't referring to your health sir," Junior stammered. "I mean…we don't know if Navarro's people will take a shot at you. You are one of the few people who knows where the witness is being hidden. That cartel has a reputation for eliminating witnesses before trial."

"You've been talking to Danny, haven't you?" Steve asked, his irritation easing. He filled his mug with coffee, added butter before taking a sip. He leaned one hip against the counter.

"He's concerned."

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself. Orlando Navarro isn't going to trial for four or five months. The witness and his family are safe. If they kill me they will never discover where Harvey Wong is, so there is no point in killing me," McGarrett shrugged.

Junior nodded, seeing Steve's point but not ready to let the subject drop.

"The Federal Prosecutor has a protection detail," he pointed out.

"Morrison isn't a trained SEAL. Listen Junior, I appreciate your concern but I'll be okay. You're here in the house and at work I have my team watching my back. I'm safe but if you're really worried then run the race with me," Steve grinned.

Shaking his head, Reigns looked really guilty.

"I would but I haven't run 10K in some time. I'm not sure I can keep up with you unless you dial back on your pace," the young man admitted.

"Not happening," McGarrett smirked, then sobered. "It's for a good cause. HPD widows and children benefit from the money raised. I have pledges for two hundred dollars," Steve informed him. "As you can imagine, Danny and Lou won't run and for some reason Tani begged off as well." He placed a bagel in the toaster.

"I'll think about it," Junior stated. "I'm concerned about the course layout, that's a lot of ground to protect."

"I'm not going to be the only runner out there. Yes there is a sharply curved stretch near the finish but I will have others out on the course with me. And I'm pretty sure I won't be leading the pack all alone," laughed Steve.

"Well…Danny…" Junior began.

"Danny wants to wrap me in bubble wrap and lock me in my house. His concern about my health is suffocating. There is a reason I haven't informed any of the team where the witness is being held. Danny, Lou and Tani all have family members that could become pawns for the cartel to force the information from them. That is why we made sure that Navarro's lawyers know that none of the team but me knows that location." Steve paused when he saw the flash of hurt in Junior's eyes before he resumed a stoic expression. "Listen Junior, you aren't 5-0 yet. I know you have skills, I know your strengths but I won't involve you in something this deep yet. Your time will come, I promise," he assured the kid.

"I do understand sir," Junior responded, meeting Steve's gaze squarely. "I know I have a lot of ground to cover. And I fully intend to have your back here until the trial is over."

"I'll sleep better because of that," Steve responded seriously. "I'm glad you are here."

"Thanks Steve," Junior replied. He knew McGarrett was playing fair with him even though he hadn't confronted the Commander about Tani becoming a member of 5-0 in spite of being thrown out of the Academy. He figured McGarrett had his reasons for his decisions.

"Don't you have class soon?" Steve asked. "Go hit the shower, I like all the good reports I'm getting on you. Keep up the good work."

"Sure thing," Junior answered and rushed out.

Eddie padded up to Steve and sat before him, staring at his human as Steve bit into his bagel.

"You ate buddy, this is mine," Steve grinned. "I can always count on you having my back, can't I boy?"

Eddie let out a solemn bark.

"I know buddy," Steve approved. "Everyone worries too much," he muttered and finished his breakfast.

*H 5-0*

As Danny Williams entered 5-0 headquarters, his first glance focused on McGarrett's office out of habit. The knot of tension in his gut loosened when he saw his partner working on his computer at his desk. Heading for his own office, he was brought up short when he heard his name called.

"Danny…..in here," McGarrett ordered from his doorway.

"Sure Steve, what's up?" Danny asked, wondering how the man noticed his entrance and reached the door of his office so quickly. He took a seat in a chair in front of Steve's desk as McGarrett again sat in his leather chair and looked at him squarely.

"Are you filling Junior's head full of concerns about my safety because of the Navarro case?" Steve asked mildly.

"What? No…..uh….maybe I expressed some concern but I didn't make a big deal out of it," Danny said defensively, stumbling over his words. He couldn't meet Steve's eyes.

"Danny…..I will be okay. I do not need you worrying Junior or yourself about my safety," Steve stated. "I'm fine and Navarro's people are not after me."

"You can't know that."

"I also don't know if any other criminal or family of someone we've put away will come after any of the team. I have you, Tani and Lou with me during the day and Junior…who is a SEAL by the way, at home at night. And Eddie is an excellent guard dog. Stop being a black cloud hanging over my head."

"I resent that comment," Danny blustered. "I'm not a black cloud. Just feel lucky that I care about your sorry ass."

"Right Danno," Steve nodded. "But your caring is becoming stifling. I will live my life as I see fit."

"And that philosophy is aging me beyond my years," Danny grumbled. "We know that Navarro's organization eliminates witnesses to keep out of jail. It is only reasonable to assume that they will go after anyone who knows where Wong is," he reasoned. "You've put a target on your back but act like you're completely safe."

"And I am safe Danny. I am getting tired of this argument. As I said, I have you, Tani and Lou watching over me on the job and at home I have Junior and Eddie. What more do you want me to do?" Steve enquired.

Williams stared at Steve in frustration. He knew he had no reasonable answer to McGarrett's question. He hated knowing that Navarro's people would zero in on Steve as one of the few who knew where Wong was. In truth, Danny would love to have Steve go into hiding as well.

"You just won't listen to me, will you?" Danny complained.

"Not when you are not being reasonable. You are asking for the impossible. I will not crawl into a hole for four to five months. Navarro is going to Halawa and even if I was compromised, I would not give up Wong's location. You forget that I have been trained to resist questioning," Steve said firmly.

Danny opened his mouth to argue and quickly closed it as he realized it would do no good to continue this conversation. McGarrett was willing to risk his own safety with the belief that he could withstand torture and not reveal where Wong was hidden. Danny had only one option and that was to wait while he came up with another way to convince Steve to change his mind. His stomach churned at the thought of his partner being subjected to more abuse in his lifetime.

"Good," Steve said taking Danny's silence as agreement with him. "Now…..can we concentrate on our job? We need to establish if these jewelry store robberies on the various islands are related or coincidence. The Governor is worried that it is a coordinated event and tourists will begin to avoid parts of the islands."

"Doesn't the Governor have more important things to worry about than a few jewelry store robberies? Is she going to keep assigning us cases to save tourism?"

Leaning back in his chair, Steve smiled at Danny indulgently. He agreed with Danny's questions about the Governor's motives but was also aware that Governor Mahoe felt tourism was extremely important to the islands.

"She is our boss Danny. I believe that gives her to the right to assign us cases if she deems them important," he said mildly. "We will look into this and clear it up as quickly as possible."

"Okay," Danny conceded. "I'll gather the police reports from each robbery and Tani and I will review them."

"Good plan," Steve approved. "I'm sending Lou to the Honolulu store to double check the employee's accounts of what went down. Look for any similarities and what doesn't match up."

"Will do," Danny said rising to his feet. "I'll keep you informed on what we learn." He left the office, ready to occupy his mind with work and push his worry about Steve's safety to the back of his mind.

Steve watched him go and then turned back to his computer. After ten minutes, he checked in with the US Marshal's office on a secure line to see how the Wong's were doing. Pleased to hear they were fine and Harvey was writing down all he knew, Steve hung up. His next call was to Federal Prosecutor Morrison.

"Randall, how's the case developing?" he asked.

"Really good. I wish I could nail Navarro for more than murder at this time but that's all Wong witnessed. He is providing us with names he overheard while in the compound. We will find a way to bring this whole cartel down, I promise. Wong seeing Navarro kill an undercover DEA agent in his own home is a good beginning. It lets us put him away as we dig for other charges," Randall replied. "A murder conviction will give us leverage. Navarro made a huge mistake killing Vincent Kahana when Wong was in the house."

End chapter.

 **So there you are, the beginning of another story. I hope you will stick with the muse and me as we develop this story. Thanks. My postings will be as regular as I can manage. Real life is a bit difficult now but I hope that having readers will push me to keep on a schedule.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Test of Will II**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I borrow the characters to play with.**

 **Thanks for reading and the nice welcome back. Hope you are all enjoyed the beginning. Let's see what comes next, shall we? Just remember that reviews inspire the muse.**

Chapter 2

"We will take what we can get," Steve agreed. "Kahana was a good agent and I intend to learn who ratted him out before this is all over. How are things going for you personally? Anything suspicious occurring around you?"

"No….nothing. My wife and kids are in Colorado visiting her folks until the trial is over. I'm not taking any chances with them, they have an officer keeping an eye on them."

"Good…..good," Steve responded. "That's why I kept my team out of the loop, they have families that need protecting. Now if only my over-protective partner would just relax, things would be great."

"Your team will watch your back. I figure they'll make attempts closer to the trial date. Be careful Steve, you are putting yourself out there, it's a big risk," Randall cautioned.

"I know what I'm doing Randall, I'll be careful. I agree things will heat up closer to the trial date," Steve replied.

"Then I will keep you updated on how the case is progressing and you do the same," Morrison promised. "We'll put this scum away."

"Yes we will," Steve promised. When he hung up, he leaned back in his chair and gazed out into the bullpen where Danny and Tani were hunched over the computer table. While he didn't feel he was in danger at the moment, McGarrett wished the trial was closer, waiting was always a strain on the nerves. Too many things could go wrong.

Out at the table, Tani leaned closer to Danny and spoke in a low voice after glancing at McGarrett in his office.

"So did he listen to your concerns?"

"He listens but that doesn't change anything. Steve still does as he pleases," Danny groused. "You will come to realize that self-preservation is not high on Steve's to do list."

Tani looked back at McGarrett's office to see him now focused on his computer once more. She had taken the opportunity after she first joined the team to look around the Commander's office when he was out, curious about the man who led the team. She had been more than impressed with the awards and honors bestowed on McGarrett. Never in her life had she met anyone who dedicated their life to service as her new boss had.

"I hate to disagree but everything I've seen is that Steve is highly capable of taking care of himself. He's a trained SEAL and survived his military service. He leads this task force and does a good job," Tani said thoughtfully.

"Oh Steve is very capable of self-defense but we almost lost him a while back. I ended up donating part of my liver to keep that stubborn man alive. I have a vested interest in seeing him continue breathing," Danny explained with some heat in his voice. "He forgets he's not bullet proof. He making himself a target once again."

"Steve was careless and almost died?" Tani asked in surprise, not knowing about the liver transplant.

"No….no, Steve and I had no idea that the drug runners would come after our plane during our undercover operation," Danny said shaking his head. "He wasn't careless."

"Then what did that have to do with him not being safe? Should 5-0 avoid all undercover cases?" the young woman asked in confusion.

"Yes…..uh no," Danny said caught off guard. "It is just that he insists on going ahead with ideas that I tell him are bad ideas. Now he is continuing that trend with putting a target on his back by being the only man on the team who know where the witness is," Danny added firmly.

"That was to protect our families. To protect your children. Someone has to know," Tani pointed out.

"Yes," Danny acknowledged reluctantly.

"Do you resent that?" she asked bluntly.

"No," Danny confessed, running a hand through his hair. "I do understand his reasons, he doesn't want our families in harm's way. I get it. Hell…..he even had Nahele staying with Kamekona for now."

"Nahele?" Tani questioned.

"That's right, you haven't met the boy yet. Nahele is a young man that Steve took under his wing after the kid stole Steve's dad's Marquis," Danny tried to explain. "Steve likes to help people he believes have potential."

"So the boy steals his dad's care and McGarrett decides to mentor him?" Tani responded curiously. She was beginning to realize that Steve's treatment of her wasn't unusual. He had seen something in her and decided to give her a second chance. Her admiration grew for her boss.

"Yep….as I told him, he likes to fix broken toys," Danny chuckled.

Tani wasn't sure how she felt being labelled a broken toy but decided now was not the time to discuss it. Deep down she knew she had not had the smoothest path in life so far. Hearing that McGarrett must have felt she had potential was a great feeling and she would not let the man down.

"Is that why he has Junior…..the ex-SEAL living with him and attending the Academy?"

"Junior wants to join us, so yes. He has skills to bring to our team," Danny admitted.

"He was a bit surprised to learn I didn't graduate from the Academy," Tani reflected, remembering the talk she and Junior had had on Halloween.

Danny looked surprised at her statement, then laughed.

"Well if that didn't lead to an awkward conversation between Junior and our fearless leader then nothing will. I'm pretty sure Junior wasn't thrilled to get that piece of news," he observed.

"We went out for pancakes after finding that girl. I think he was a bit confused about McGarrett's intentions but he is willing to do whatever Steve asks. They will probably talk it out though," Tani admitted. "Junior is pretty cool."

"I'm sure he is," Danny answered, wincing inside at the thought of another SEAL on the team. He knew Junior was well trained but he didn't need a second Steve running around being careless with rules and regulations. However he couldn't fight Steve on his decision to include Junior on the team.

Before Tani could comment further, Lou Grover strode into the headquarters and headed straight into McGarrett's office.

"Hey Lou, did you learn anything new?" Steve asked as the big man settled in the chair opposite him.

"Only that the employees working that day said the robbery crew was very composed, they knew exactly what items they were going after. They targeted only high priced gems and designer pieces and seemed to know exactly what cases held them. The whole thing went down in about fifteen minutes, well before HPD could respond to the alarm," Lou reported.

"So do you suspect an inside job or just a well scouted job?" Steve asked as Danny and Tani joined them in the office.

"I'm betting it was good scouting," Danny stated. "The reports from the other stores is similar. Quick strikes, high end grabs."

"They are independent shops, not chains so finding inside help would require a lot of people," Tani added. "However, it would require a careful casing of each place."

"Good observation," Steve nodded. "Do you feel that it couldn't be an inside job?"

"The MO and robber descriptions fit for all the robberies. Looks like the same crew that is used to working together," Lou said. "Four armed robbers wearing masks each time. Maybe someone in the group gets information on each shop before they strike."

"And they all fit the same physical description," Danny added. "The question now is where they will strike again. Most of the stores didn't have a large number of employees and they were working when the robberies happened. There were two hits on the Big Island and then hone on Maui. I would guess that they are not done with one robbery here in Honolulu."

"So far there is roughly a three week span between each robbery," Tani chimed in.

Which means we have two weeks to try and figure out where they'll hit next," Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Honolulu was the perfect target for this crew since there were numerous high end stores that attracted tourists. There were too many specialty jewelry stores to put police surveillance on all of them. That gave them too many targets to protect without more leads.

"We'll check for similarities and narrow it down to the most likely targets. Shouldn't this be something Jerry could do? Where is he by the way?" Danny asked.

"He went to visit his mom. His sister is visiting for a few days. He should be home soon," Steve answered. "We'll put him on it once he returns."

"Good idea. I'm going to type up my notes, enter them in the system," Lou said rising to his feet. "That way Jerry will have something to go on."

"We're going to go back to the crime reports and recheck some of the witnesses," Danny said, motioning to Tani. "We'll put our notes in the system as well." The two followed Lou out and Steve eyed his phone. He knew he would have to call the Governor, she expected to be briefed on this case. There was no time like the present.

*H 5-0*

That evening Steve parked his truck outside his house and sat staring trough the deepening shadows at his home. Lights glowed in the windows, telling him Junior was home before him. Before exiting the truck, McGarrett carefully checked out the surrounding yard, looking for anything out of order. Danny might believe that he was careless with his safety but that was very far from the truth. With his military training, McGarrett was always aware of his surroundings especially when there was a very real threat out there. He was aware that Navarro's people were ruthless and would stop at nothing to get to Harvey Wong. They would find it difficult to get to him and he would never reveal where Harvey and his family were.

Leaving the truck and locking it, he headed for the house, one hand on his weapon. Once inside, he set the alarm and turned to greet Eddie.

"Hey buddy….how are you?" Steve asked rubbing the lab's ears affectionately. Eddie pushed into Steve's hands, loving the attention from his favorite human. His tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth as he looked up at McGarrett.

"He's been watching the door for the last twenty minutes," Junior said entering the room. "I don't think he understands your schedule just yet."

"He was used to going to work with his old partner," Steve said patting Eddie on the head. "Maybe I need to take him along occasionally. Would you like that boy?" he addressed the dog. "Would you like going to work with me?" The dog's tail thumped the floor as the dog pushed against Steve's hand again.

"Might be a good idea," Junior nodded as Steve took off his badge and gun, placing them on the table near the door. "I started dinner if that's okay. Nothing special, just baked chicken."

"Thanks Junior, that sounds great. You are more than pulling your weight here," Steve said with a smile. He certainly didn't regret his decision to take the young man in.

*H 5-0*

In a secluded compound up in the hills overlooking Honolulu, three men gathered in the den of the main house, a bottle of top shelf tequila and three glasses on the coffee table between them.

"Kala….you have been observing Commander McGarrett's routine, correct?" Leon Falcon enquired from his seat facing the other two.

"I have but I don't think he's the right target. He's a Navy SEAL, trained to resist many forms of questioning. It will be difficult to get information from him," Kala answered nervously. The large, burly Hawaiian didn't relish going after the head of the Governor's task force.

"He's only one man, don't buy into that military mystic crap," Leon snapped. The impeccably dressed man was Orlando Navarro's right hand man. He was a polished, smooth operator who refused to believe he couldn't make this situation work to their advantage. He owed a lot to Navarro and was extremely loyal to his boss. He had warned his friend about hiring Wong, it was a mistake to use someone outside of the organization to do the books for the legitimate business that served as a front for their illegal dealings. If he had been on the island the night Orlando shot Vincent Kahana, Leon would have insisted they check who was in the compound first. Now it was up to him to clean up the mess and eliminate Harvey Wong.

"I want to know every move that McGarrett makes in the next few weeks. There will be a time where he'll be vulnerable. We cannot have Orlando sitting in jail for the next four or five months." He looked at the third person in the room, an athletic man in his mid-thirties. "Diego, this should fit your skill set, come up with a plan to capture a SEAL."

End chapter.

 **Looks like Danny has reason to worry. We shall see who is going to win this battle of wills. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Test of Will III**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. That sad fact hasn't changed after all these years.**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope that you are enjoying this journey.**

Chapter 3

The early morning sun was just beginning to lighten the sky as Steve dressed to go out and run instead of swimming. Going downstairs, he was surprised to find Junior waiting, dressed in his running clothes.

So, you plan to join me?" Steve enquired with a grin.

"I thought I would if you don't mind. I want to see if I can keep up," Junior grinned in return. "Maybe I'll enter that charity run after all."

"Danny got to you, didn't he?" Steve laughed. "He finally wore you down."

"No sir, I've just been thinking about it a lot. It is a good cause," the young man stated. He smiled sheepishly. "Tani did promise she would pay fifty bucks if I lasted the whole 10K. I think she is counting on me dropping out."

A genuine, heartfelt laugh erupted from McGarrett.

"I may have to give that girl a bonus if you make her pay. Come on, let's get in our roadwork," he said heading for the door.

"Uh…Steve….are you going unarmed?" Junior asked.

"I don't run with a sidearm," Steve pointed out as he paused by the door. "I'm not compromising my run. Besides, there are extra patrols out there covering my route. Duke insisted on it while Navarro is still a threat," he added with a look of annoyance.

"Oh…okay, sounds like a good plan," Junior agreed, his face brightening.

"Then let's move, we're burning daylight," Steve urged, opening the door. Once outside, he locked up and slipped the chain holding his key over his neck and started down the drive. Junior hurried after him.

The training run taught Junior a number of things. First, his roadwork was rusty and keeping up with McGarrett was a challenge. Second, he did see there was a higher number of squad cars cruising around the route they were following. Steve gave each unit a wave as they passed by and Reigns could see that gesture returned by each car. With his eyes searching the surrounding area, Junior didn't see anything or one that looked suspicious at that hour. He relaxed a bit and put his efforts into trying not to be left behind. They didn't run a whole 10K but travelling through the neighborhood around McGarrett's house was quiet. Next time Det. Williams expressed his concern for Steve's safety, Junior intended to reassure the nervous man that his partner was not being careless. And the last thing he learned was that he had better kick up his training or he'd never be able to shadow McGarrett on the charity run. Junior was sure he could do the distance but wasn't sure he could match Steve's pace.

*H 5-0*

Leon Falcon watched the morning sunlight move across the courtyard below from his seat on the second floor of Navarro's home. He had made himself at home in the plush office his boss had ruled his empire from. He could observe the gated entrance and the men whoa. He had taken over running the cartel when the Feds and 5-0 had arrested Orlando as he dined at Morimoto's restaurant. He had immediately set about doing everything he could to obscure his boss' connection to his crime empire. Those who had failed to protect Navarro had been dealt with and he had carefully hidden anything incriminating when the house had been searched for evidence against his boss. Leon had made sure there was no blood evidence and the body of the DEA agent had been dumped at sea. The crime lab had come up empty and it was only Wong's testimony that would convict Navarro. Once that man was eliminated, Orlando would walk free.

Leon knew that Wong's testimony would be believed. The man was honest to a fault and would prove to be a reliable witness. He could not control what the man might have learned on his trips to the compound and what names he could provide to the Feds. Leon was sure that the Federal Prosecutor was getting all the information he could out of Wong. Navarro refusing to heed his warnings, insisting that Wong was necessary and would keep the cops from looking at the import business too closely had backfired on all of them. They were likely going to have to relocate once he was out of jail, Honolulu would be too hot for all of them. That was all water under the bridge now and the only course of action was to follow through on eliminating the man. Once the murder charges were dropped they would have to disappear quickly and regroup.

The road to accomplishing this would be difficult though. It had been made clear that only a limited number of people knew where the Wongs were hidden away. There had been members of 5-0 that Leon felt would be easy to gain information from but Orlando's lawyers informed him that only McGarrett knew where Harvey Wong was being held. Federal Prosecutor Morrison had a security detail around him 24/7 and the man's family had left the island. Getting close to that man would be difficult. The identities of the US Marshal team protecting Wong had been kept secret and none were from the island. It had so far proved to be impossible to learn who they were. That left the highly decorated Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, who had not changed his lifestyle in spite of the threat to his safety. It was as if he was daring to be taken prisoner. Leon would be pleased to oblige him, even SEALs could be broken.

It had not escaped Falcon's notice that Kala had been nervous about grabbing McGarrett but then the burly native was not known for his leadership or deductive reasoning. He would do as he was told. Kala was good at blending in and would bring back the information that would help secure the Commander. Diego would then be able to exercise his talents at planning operations that would get the desired results. Then Falcon would be able to show just how to break McGarrett's will and gain the information that they needed.

*H 5-0*

The days leading up to the race kept the team busy with their robbery case. Diligent work had provided some information that acquired a name to who was behind the thefts. Steve was glad to have work to keep him occupied and he found that he was enjoying the company on his morning runs. He held back a bit so that he and Junior could run companionably together. He admired the young man's desire to watch his back. There were times when McGarrett felt like there were eyes on him but he was unable to spot anyone suspicious. It didn't surprise him that someone would be watching him, he was sure that Navarro's people were likely singling him out as a target. There was a greater appreciation in him for the extra patrols that Duke had insisted on during his runs. The fact that there had been no overt attempts on his freedom was not appeasing Danny Williams. His partner was determined to convince Steve to drop the plans to run in the race and to be more careful until the trial.

Two days before the race, Danny went in search of Duke Lukela, who was in charge of security during the race for all of the runners. The older man listened to the Jersey native rant about the security measures he had set up, trying to maintain a serious face as the detective waved his hands around trying to make his point. He had wondered how long it would take for Williams to come to him and just how McGarrett would react if he knew Danny was talking to him. He was pretty sure that Steve didn't know about this visit.

"Danny, there is security for the race. There will be officers at every water station and at various points along the course. There are also numerous HPD personal competing in the race," Duke pointed out when Danny stopped to take a breath. "Isn't Junior Reigns running in the race as well?"

"He is but he won't be armed," Danny countered. "Neither will any of the other runners."

"Danny, it is not possible to have an armed detail for the entire length of the 10K course," Duke tried to reason. "We don't have that big of a department, some have to be working away from the race. Steve knows this and he has approved of the security."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Williams muttered darkly. "Steve is being reckless by competing in this event."

"Steve made a commitment to the charity, you should know by now how he feels about that," Lukela reminded Danny gently. "Relax, we will do our best to make sure the race is safe."

Reluctantly Danny nodded, unhappy but realizing Duke had a point. He hated that reality made it impossible to protect every foot of the course and Steve was hell bent on competing. It was frustrating to be unable to control the fear that was eating away at the pit of his stomach. He was positive that something would go wrong so he would have to give it one more try to dissuade Steve from running.

*H 5-0*

Diego and Kala had been diligently following the orders that Falcon had issued and the Thursday afternoon before the race, they met with Leon to brief him on their plan to capture McGarrett. Diego believed he had a workable idea and took a seat in the office confidently. He was sure that Leon would approve.

"So, what have you two worked out? Can we take McGarrett without too much fuss?" Leon enquired.

"Yes, I do think we have a workable plan," Diego said with a nod. He settled comfortably in his chair. "McGarrett is participating in a charity 10K run on Saturday. HPD conveniently provided the course route on their website and it has a perfect spot to grab the Commander. If our timing works well, we can grab him and be gone before anyone knows he is in danger."

Leon stared past the men, looking out the window briefly as he considered the idea. It had potential but he needed more details, it sounded a bit risky.

"And how do you propose to make a Navy SEAL disappear amid a group of race contestants?" he asked mildly.

"I think it will be easier than you think," Kala replied. "McGarrett is good, he won't be running with most of the crowd. There is a spot that is rather isolated with curves near the end of the course. The number of runners should be spread out more at that point and there is plenty of wooded cover to get him off the course."

"Yes, it is the final leg of the run, the section goes uphill and there are at least two sharp turns where a runner can be alone for a time. There is going to be a water station before the wooded uphill section begins," Diego said taking over the report. "I've got a man who will be volunteering at that station. He knows McGarrett on sight and will make sure the Commander gets a special cup of water. The drug will allow McGarrett to go for several yards before it takes full affect. He will fall where we want him to, we employ a good chemist who can determine just how much we give the Commander and how far he should be able to get before he drops like a rock. I will have men waiting who will grab him and spirit him into the woods. Then we carry him downhill to a waiting van and head for the bunker where you will be waiting."

"Now that does sound promising," Leon acknowledged. "But how can you know that there won't be a runner with him. We do not need witnesses."

"Leon…..I have been watching McGarrett train. As I said, he is good. He may not be leading the pack but he will not have too many who will keep pace with him. He is competitive, at that point in the race he will be trying to separate himself from anyone close," Kala explained.

"And if some unfortunate runners are too close, we will deal with that. Since the drug will be a delayed reaction, McGarrett will likely slow down as he gets dizzy and those runners will pass him," Diego assured him.

"I will be watching for any runners that may show up before we get McGarrett out of sight," Kala added. "I have a silencer and I will remove any witnesses. I will leave them in a ditch, no fuss, no muss," he said coldly.

Leon nodded thoughtfully. This was risky but it seemed the best shot they had to take McGarrett when he was least prepared. It was unlikely that the Commander would be armed while he ran in this event and his team would not be on the course with him. Attacking him in his home would require dealing with an alarm system and they had no idea how many weapons McGarrett kept in his home. On the job he always had his team around him and they were aware of the threat he faced. This could actually work if Diego was right about this drug. The thought of innocent people dying to cover the kidnapping didn't bother him at all.

"The plan does sound solid. I'm not sure anything is foolproof with a SEAL but this has potential. If he doesn't drink the water, what is your backup?"

Diego smiled, he knew that Leon would ask that.

"I am sure he will take a drink, it is his last chance before the finish of the race. However, I have a tranquilizer gun, I will take him out that way if I must," the man answered.

"Then why not just use that?"

"It takes a bit longer to take bring him down and he may have the chance to call out for help. We don't know if he will be wired. The drug in the water will just mimic fatigue before it fully works. He won't think to call for help," Diego assured him.

"This will work Leon," Kala chimed in.

"All right, I like it. Good job, I will leave the details to you. I will have the bunker prepped for your arrival," Leon approved. "Be aware that if this doesn't work we will not likely get a second chance at him."

*H 5-0*

Friday evening Steve and Junior did a short run as a final prep for the next day and then returned to the house for dinner and some relaxation.

"Think you can keep up tomorrow?" Steve teased as they watched a recording of a football game.

"No problem," Junior grinned. "And yes…I know you have been holding back."

"I like a challenge," Steve said with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm thinking Eddie might have a better shot." The dog raised his head at the mention of his name. He twisted his head between the two men, wondering what they wanted from him.

"I'll give you a race," Junior promised, hoping he really could deliver on it. He felt the pressure that Danny Williams had dropped on his shoulders. This was one mission he did not want to fail.

"I look forward to tomorrow," Steve chuckled as he leaned forward to scratch Eddie's ears. He forgot about the threat hanging over his head as he looked ahead to the physical challenge of the race.

End chapter.

 **Thank you for reading. Steve may be in for a big surprise. We shall see how it plays out and if Danny's worst nightmare comes true. And please remember, I am not too proud to beg for reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Test of Will IV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. My only profit is the reviews that I receive.**

 **Thanks for reading my story. I hope you continue to enjoy where this is going.**

Chapter 4

Saturday morning dawned in spectacular fashion. A cloudless sky with only a light breeze promised ideal conditions for the charity race. Steve awoke feeling wonderful and ready for whatever the day would deliver. He went through a few stretching exercises before showering to loosen his muscles and then dressed in a sleeveless SEAL T-shirt, running shorts when there was a rap on his door.

"Come in," he called out as he tied his shoes.

Junior stuck his head in the door.

"I'm heading downstairs, should I make breakfast?" the young man asked.

"Fruit and bagels are all I want," Steve answered. "The race starts at nine so I don't want anything heavy. You ready for this?" He finished securing his shoelaces and grinned at Junior.

"Yes sir. Bring on your best," Reigns nodded. "I'm good."

"Great, I'm ready, let's go," Steve replied as he rose to his feet. He absently rubbed a spot on his back left shoulder that itched slightly. The two men headed downstairs to grab something to eat.

"Do you have any concerns that Det. Williams might be right about the risks of this event?" Junior asked as they prepared their food.

"I'd be a fool to ignore the risks but I won't live in a protective bubble for the next few months," Steve said and took a swallow of pineapple juice. "We've done all we can to make it safe. Danny will have to learn to live with that. They could engineer an assault on this house and we might not be able to stop them. Living is dangerous these days."

"I don't see Det. Williams backing off," Junior chuckled as they heard the Camaro's engine outside. "My guess is he is about to launch his final assault."

McGarrett shook his head and rolled his eyes. He had hoped that he'd have some peace here at home and not have to deal with his partner until they were at the charity course. Now he would have to cool his hot-headed friend down and could feel the muscles in his shoulders and neck tighten.

A loud rapping at the front door brought both men out to the living room.

"I need to talk to you," Danny announced as he charged inside and grabbed Steve's bicep. He threw a withering glare at Junior that made it clear he didn't want the young man in the room. Not being a fool, Junior headed back to the kitchen. Steve returned Danny's glare through narrowed eyes and Williams wisely released his grip on Steve's arm.

"What's your problem now Danny?" McGarrett asked gruffly.

"I want you to back out of this race."

"Not happening. I have people who have committed money to back my running. I plan to honor those pledges," Steve said in irritation. "We've been through this before. Let go of your fears, I'll be fine."

"You can't know that," Danny argued shaking his head. "I don't like the idea of you out there unarmed. You do know you are number one on that cartel's hit list."

"They'll accomplish nothing if they take me," Steve said digging in his heels. This argument was getting old and he wanted it over.

Throwing his hands in the air, Danny snorted and began to pace.

"So you are eager to be tortured again and you're sure you won't break? Are you nuts? They will torture you…you know that, right? Are you a glutton for punishment? You'll go through that to protect the Wongs? Have you forgotten how it was after Wo Fat worked you over? Training be damned Steven, I don't want to see you that way again," Danny spat out. He could see the pain flare in Steve's eyes at the reminder of what Wo Fat had done to him. Steeling himself, he plunged on before McGarrett could stop him. "Navarro's group knows how to get what they want. That's how they have skated on so many charges. Why do you think you will be able to resist their questioning?" His face was flushed when he stopped to take a breath.

"Are you finished?" Steve said in a low voice. His face was a mask of non-emotion but inside he felt his temper rising.

"Say you've been listening and then….yes, I will be done," Danny growled in frustration.

"All right…..I hear you, I do understand. And I'll let you in on a secret. It doesn't matter if I'm taken. The minute the marshals hear I've been compromised, the Wong family will be moved to a location that I won't know," Steve explained.

"That is insane! Why didn't you make that public so you wouldn't be on their "most wanted" list?" Danny exploded.

"Careful buddy, you'll give yourself a heart attack," Steve cautioned mildly.

"You moron, you don't need to be a target."

"Danny…..we want to shut this cartel down completely. Navarro is only the head, we need more. They take me, we can take down his whole operation. Wong is providing some names but he wasn't a part of the inner circle," Steve explained.

"So you've volunteered to be bait," Williams accused bitterly.

"I'm the logical choice. I'd rather not be but I do have the training as you pointed out," Steve said trying to appear nonchalant. He didn't really relish the prospect of this job but accepted the risk for the hope of destroying this cancer on his island. He trusted the plan he and the marshals had worked out.

"You are out of your mind."

"Danny…this group has to be broken up and arrested. Morrison could not do this, it is my job. I'm the best candidate for the op. I'd rather not have to do this but there is no one else I would sanction to take this job." He reached out and gripped Danny's shoulder lightly. "Listen Danno, they may not even make a play for me today."

"You wish," Danny sighed. "I'm not sure I can live with the stress that you keep heaping on my head," he complained.

Steve released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I'm sorry Danny but I cannot be responsible for your stress. You have to learn to live with the risks of our job. Nothing is promised or assured in our line of work. You've been a cop long enough to know that," Steve said patiently. He was tired of his partner's fear on the job. He did appreciate that Danny cared about his wellbeing but Steve's entire adult life had been devoted to service and self-sacrifice. He could not change now.

"Why do you do this to me?" Danny moaned.

"I cannot make your world sunshine and roses Danny. That's beyond my power and I can't live in a cocoon. Learn to deal with the realities of the job and don't dwell on every possible bad outcome. I need to do my job, that is what makes me happy and gives me a purpose in life," Steve said kindly. "I can't be responsible for your peace of mind, you have to find a way to do that."

"So it is wrong that I care more about your life than you do?" Danny asked incredulously. "This is all my fault?"

Sighing in frustration, Steve released Danny's shoulder and turned away. He wanted to finish his breakfast and prepare for the race. It was pointless to argue this further, he didn't have the energy. Walking away, he headed for the kitchen.

"Are you walking away from me?" Williams demanded.

"Yes I am. You aren't either my mother or father so you have no say in how I live my life. I am done discussing this. I have to finish my breakfast. This topic is closed," Steve declared as he disappeared from the room.

He felt sorry and guilty that he had been so blunt with his friend but he was tired of carrying the weight of Danny's fears. As nice as it was to have someone care about him, this had reached the point of suffocating him. It was on Danny to conquer his own demons, Steve had enough of his own.

As he finished his bagel and then began peeling a banana, Danny quietly appeared in the doorway. Not wanting to be in the middle of what might become round two, Junior rinsed his glass and moved past Danny. He had heard most of the previous discussion, the detective had been rather loud after all, and he felt Steve was better at handling it alone.

"Steve…..I'm sorry," Danny said quietly. "I'm sorry I worry, it's my nature. You are my partner and friend and I hate the risks you take. I've lost a partner before, I really don't want to live through that again. I will try to keep that from making you uncomfortable."

"Thank you. I understand where your feelings are coming from. But I can't be buried under all that worry," Steve answered seriously. "You have to trust me to know my limits and my skills. I'm a grown man."

"I get it…..I really do. I just see this as a risk above and beyond the call of the norms of our job. Navarro's cartel does not care who they hurt to get what they want."

"And that makes it even more important for us to shut them down. I trust my team to have my back," Steve smiled. "I believe that you and the others will be there for me just the way I am there for you. Honest Danny, we need to take this chance to put the cartel out of business," he added sincerely.

"I get it Steven," Danny gave in. "I don't like it but I see your point. Just promise me that you won't do anything foolish to make them kill you if they do grab you."

"I can stall until you get to me. Now, can I please finish my breakfast? I do have a race to run."

"Sure," Williams agreed. "I'll check in with the kid, he probably is worried we've come to blows." He left Steve alone with his thoughts of what may be coming.

*H 5-0*

In the very early hours of the morning, Diego and Kala had their team settled in the location on the course that Diego had selected for the plan to grab McGarrett. There was a steep, sharp curve that would be the right distance from the water station so the drug would take effect. After parking the van down the hillside and hidden just off a dirt road, they had chosen a place in the brush that allowed them to see the course but not be noticed by the runners if they kept quiet. Kala had situated himself behind a large tree where he could see the runners approaching and take out any witnesses that could ruin their plan. He was pretty sure that McGarrett would be running alone by that stage of the race.

Diego had instructed several others to keep track of McGarrett's progress along the course and report in by a radio set on a channel that wasn't commonly used. He had organized the operation to leave very little to chance and if anyone was too close to McGarrett they would know in advance. The tranquilizer gun would be a last resort if McGarrett didn't drink the water. Sanchez was proud of his planning and he would make sure they didn't fail. Falcon would be pleased when he handed the Commander over and they would learn where Harvey Wong was stashed.

It had not escaped Diego or Leon's notice that there were several lower level cartel members who thought that Orlando's arrest was the perfect opportunity for Falcon to take over control permanently. But Leon was completely loyal to Navarro and didn't have the desire to run everything. Diego was perfectly happy being in the position he was in and had no wish to control the whole business. He enjoyed not being at the top of the Fed's hit list. He knew his talents lay in implementing plans like this and he was rewarded well for his loyalty. Orlando would express his thanks in a generous way.

At first Diego had sided with Kala and felt that grabbing McGarrett was a foolish move but after further talking with Leon, he did believe this could work. It was careless of McGarrett to run in this race in his opinion. And the Commander was not superhuman, the right pressure could break any man. Falcon was smart, he would know how to extract the information he wanted before he killed McGarrett.

*H 5-0*

At the start of the race course, Steve and Junior went through their final stretches while Danny walked over to join Tani and Lou at the sidelines.

"Couldn't talk him into dropping out, could you?" Lou chuckled when he saw Danny's grumpy expression.

"Did you know that if Steve is grabbed that the marshals will move the Wong family to a location that even Steve doesn't know? He is putting himself in harm's way for no good reason," Danny complained.

Lou's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"So he won't know where they will be moved to?" he asked. Considering that information, the big man suddenly nodded as he glanced over at Steve. "He's setting things up so he can smoke out and catch the rest of these scumbags, isn't he? The man surely likes to take risks."

"You approve of this?" Danny exclaimed as Tani looked on curiously.

"I figure that Steve knows what he is doing. He's no fool," Lou pointed out. "I trust Steve, we just need to alert the marshals if anything happens. They must have a plan."

"I don't like this. I really need one of those damned golf carts so I can shadow Steve the whole race," Williams grumbled. "He really should have clued us in on this plan to capture the whole cartel."

"Chill Jersey, you'll hurt yourself this way. If they dare to grab Steve we will have the ability to put this whole cartel away for good," Grover said confidently. He was concerned but since they were aware of Steve's plan, this could work. "I agree that it would have been nice to be forewarned but this whole situation has been kept on the secret side. I guess we just have to be ready to act."

End chapter.

 **So Steve has a reason for being in the race and as always, puts his safety second to the safety of the islands. He is our hero. The muse is pushing on so I hope to post regularly as possible. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Test of Will V**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. I profit nothing from this story.**

 **When I start a story I always plan to finish it. My one joy from writing is hearing from the readers. I always reply if I can and wish I could answer any guest's comments. I hope you can let me know what you like about the story. Thank you.**

Chapter 5

The call came for the runners to come to the starting line and Steve and Junior headed over. Danny rushed up to grab the young man's arm to stop him.

"Don't let Steve out of your sight," he admonished.

"Uh…..I will do my best sir….uh….Danny," Junior stammered. He was still worried about keeping up with Steve and Danny heaping more pressure on him just added to his doubts. The race couldn't start fast enough so he could deal with this situation and get away from William's expectations.

"Back off Danny," Steve ordered, turning back to see what was holding up Junior. "He has a race to run and doesn't need to worry about playing bodyguard. Drop the subject."

Releasing his grip on Reign's arm, Danny raised up both hands and took a step back. He had an injured look on his face.

"Fine…..go get yourself kidnapped," he grumbled. "No one listens to me anyway. I can't stop your death wish."

"Come on Danny, it's too late to change things. Let's go to the finish line and wait," Tani suggested, linking her arm through his and tugging him away from the other two men. "We have to let this play out and be prepared for anything. Good luck Steve. And Junior…remember I've got fifty on this but only if you finish. Pretty sure my money is safe," she taunted as they walked away.

"You are going to pay," Junior laughed.

"Yea….yea, get going you two or you'll miss the start," Lou put in. "Just don't take forever, I have plans with the family later today."

Steve nodded, grateful that Tani and Lou were trying to redirect Danny's anxiety.

"See you at the finish line," he said patting Junior on the back. "Come on buddy…..let's see how that training has prepared you," he added with a laugh.

The race began smoothly and McGarrett set a comfortable pace for himself. He knew Danny wanted Junior to stay close but in a fit of pique, Steve intended to run the race to suit himself and Junior was on his own when it came to keeping up. Aware of the runners who were likely faster than him, Steve planned on keeping them in sight as much as possible. As it was his nature to know what he was facing, he had learned who the competition was and he was out to prove he could stay close.

The first 5K went very well, Steve was positioned where he wanted to be in the field and physically felt good. His breathing was easy and the pace was not too difficult to maintain. Occasional glances over his shoulder showed him that Junior was hanging in there, several yards behind. Steve was proud of the young man, running wasn't his strongest skill but he wasn't giving up. Pride however was not going to make Steve run slower to let the kid stay close. Junior would have to find the strength to keep up.

Concentrating on the course ahead, Steve knew he needed to separate himself from the group that was hanging around on his heels some yards back. Soon they would entering the final leg of the race, a series of uphill curves that would tax the already tired runners. He didn't want to lose sight of the leaders for very long. He was also aware that if Navarro's crew were to make a move anytime during this race that those curves would be their best shot. Not wanting any innocents to get hurt in what might happen, Steve knew it was vital that he create distance between himself and those following him. There would be a water station before the curves and Steve licked his dry lips in anticipation of water for his parched throat. He increased his speed.

*H 5-0*

Diego's radio vibrated in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out as he crouched in the brush near the race course. He had been able to see the first few runners pass their position not long before.

"Yes?" he questioned quietly. The others sitting nearby came to attention.

"McGarrett just ran by me. He should be at the water station in a minute or two. I buzzed Rico," a voice replied. "He has a small group of runners a few yards behind him."

"Good. We are prepared."

Pocketing his radio, he hand signaled the assembled men, pleased to see Kala quietly move to get the best view of the course. He would have a clear shot at anyone who got too close to them. A wave of pleasure moved through him, this was beginning to look like it would work.

*H 5-0*

Junior swore under his breath as McGarrett picked up the pace, creating a larger gap between them. The others around him struggled to increase their speed and a couple fell behind, giving up on catching the Commander. Digging deep, Junior tried to close the gap, worried he didn't have enough left to be successful. His chest was burning and his legs were beginning to feel like lead. Ignoring the discomfort, he pushed on as best he could.

*H 5-0*

Steve could also feel the effects of his faster pace as the water station came into view. Sweat was trickling down into his eyes in spite of the headband he wore and his throat was parched. Seeing the table with water cups pushed his speed faster, eager for a drink.

As he neared the table, a young man closest to him moved forward with a cup in hand, smiling at him.

"Come on Commander, you're doing great," he called out.

Steve slowed slightly to take the cup without spilling it. He swallowed the contents down in two gulps, enjoying the feeling of cool liquid flowing down his throat. Tossing the paper cup to the side, he increased his stride to make up for time lost. Feeling a second wave of energy, he raced into the heavily wooded stretch that would snake uphill and lead to the finish line. Keeping an eye out for anyone lurking just off the course, he continued to push himself to a faster speed.

After he had cleared two of the curves, entering a very short stretch before the next one, Steve began to notice his vision was becoming blurry. Shaking his head, he wiped his hand over his face and took deeper breaths. Dizziness started to bother him and his vision was worsening. As his breathing became difficult, Steve recognized he was in trouble and he forced himself to move forward, aware that there would be an HPD officer possibly around the next curve or two.

An intense wave of dizziness halted him in his tracks, threatening to pitch him on his face. He leaned over, hands on his knees as he sucked in deep breaths to regain his balance. He didn't see anyone coming out of the woods but knew that he had fallen into the cartel's trap…it had to have been that water cup. With leaden legs he tried to move forward but didn't get further than two steps before the world went black and he collapsed in a heap. He didn't see the four men who hurried out of the brush and grabbed him by the legs and arms. They hustled him off the road and back into the brush before another runner could come around the curve.

The men quickly carried Steve's limp form into the woods and laid him on a stretcher that Diego had waiting. Everyone crouched as low as they could as the sound of a couple of runners moved by on the course. From his vantage point, Kala could see the young man who lived with McGarrett was leading this group and he was looking concerned as he stared ahead and didn't see McGarrett. Kala prepared to shoot if the young man stopped to snoop around but when the kid kept running, he then joined the others who were getting up to carry the stretcher down the hill to the waiting van.

*H 5-0*

Junior pressed on, expecting to at least see Steve disappearing around the next curve ahead of him. He was also aware of the location where the next police officer would be station along the course and with a surge of adrenalin, he increased his speed to get there. Rounding a corner, he spotted the officer standing on the side watching the runners.

"Has Commander McGarrett gone past here?" Junior panted as he halted by the older man.

"No, I haven't seen him," the man responded in concern. He had been warned to keep an eye out for the task force leader.

"He was ahead of me at the last water station. If he hasn't come past here something's wrong. Call for support," Junior urged.

Knowing the situation, the man immediately pulled his radio off his belt and called for assistance at his location, telling them McGarrett was missing. He had been told that Junior was unofficially part of 5-0, especially in this race and was not going to give the young man a hassle about summoning help. Being close to the finish line, it was not long before several golf carts bearing HPD and one with Danny, Lou and Tani to arrive at the maximum speed that the carts could travel. Danny was at the wheel and the other two were relieved when they finally came to a stop. Junior felt his stomach flip when he saw the dark expression on Det. Williams' face and he braced to catch hell.

Lou was off the cart first, full of questions.

"Junior, when did you last see Steve?" he asked.

"He was ahead of me just before the water station. He had increased his pace to separate from the group that I was in. I tried to keep up but I lost him when the sharp curves started," Junior reported.

"Check the area between here and the water station. McGarrett had to have been grabbed between here and there," Lou instructed the HPD officers in the other two carts. At his instructions they took off at a slow pace to observe the area along the course.

Danny approached Junior with fire in his eyes.

"You were supposed to stick with him, keep an eye on him," Danny growled, getting up in Junior's face.

"I tried," Junior said defensively. "Until just before the station, I had him in my sights. He increased his pace and I couldn't keep up."

"So you lost him," Danny snarled.

"Hey…Danny, Junior did his best. Steve is just faster," Tani protested. She could see how this was bothering Reigns, regret was all over his face.

"Chill Danny, you know this isn't the time or place to throw around blame," Lou said sternly. Now wasn't the time to fight, they need to take action. "We need to go over Steve's last steps and figure when they grabbed him. Time's a wasting."

For one moment Danny turned his glare on Lou, unwilling to let go of the rant that was building inside him but then he expelled a long breath and stalked back to the golf cart. Without a further word, Junior began to retrace his steps, heading back down the course on foot. Tani joined him.

Lou strode over to the cart where Williams was impatiently fuming behind the wheel. Getting in beside him, he gave the blonde man a stern stare.

"You came down pretty hard on the kid. You knew Steve wouldn't make it easy for Junior to keep pace with him. The boy may be a SEAL but he was unarmed and could only run so fast. If he was right by Steve you don't know if he would have been killed as a witness or taken as well. Junior followed proper procedure and found the first cop he could to let us know," Lou pointed out as Danny started the cart. It surged forward, going at the fastest speed that could be coaxed out of the vehicle.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I don't care if Steve expected this, he should have listened to me. And Junior did promise to watch Steve's back."

"Then maybe you should have been out on the course running with them," Lou commented as he hung on through the twists of the road. They passed Junior and Tani almost immediately as they were checking the side of the road.

"Very funny Lou. You know that I can't run with Steve," Danny grumbled. He was forced to slow a bit as they encountered runners on the course and he had to take the cart to the edge of the road.

"And neither could Junior. Give the boy a break, Steve knew exactly what he was doing," Lou reminded him. Danny didn't reply. They passed the other two carts that were searching the sidelines of the course and looking into the woods.

Junior and Tani continued their pace, one on each side of the road, ignoring the strange stares from the runners that passed them by. They could see the two carts with HPD ahead of them, ready to come back and assist if necessary.

"Hey Junior, do you think our perps would be able to take Steve without a fight? You weren't that far behind, they had to do something to subdue him quickly," Tani called to him from her side. She stopped to look at the young man. "I can't see Steve just giving in without trying to protect himself."

"They would have had to take him by surprise but I don't think Steve could help but see them coming. This is heavily wooded but they would have to come out in the open to get to him. He would have put up a fight," Junior said shaking his head. He looked disgusted with himself. "There had to be a reason why he didn't resist."

"Drugs," Tani nodded. "Either they had some tranquilizer gun or they found a way to drug him."

Junior nodded also, looking ill.

"I'm willing to bet that it happened at the water station," he agreed. "That makes the most sense."

Tani pulled out her phone and called Lou.

"Hey Lou, we have given this some thought. Junior and I think they must have slipped something in Steve's water at the station to keep him from fighting back. That is the only way they could have gotten him off the course so quickly," she reported.

"Copy that," Lou answered. "Danny, let's go talk to the people who are handing out the water."

Danny pressed the accelerator down as far as it would go, making the cart lurch ahead.

End chapter.

 **Now the hunt begins. Will they find Steve in time? Will there be answers at the water station? Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Test of Will VI**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. This is just my playground.**

 **I appreciate all the reviews I have received, it makes the muse so excited to see them. I enjoy hearing your thoughts as to what will happen next. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 6

Lou was out of the cart the minute Danny brought it to a halt next to the water station. The big man strode over to a group of people who were staring at him in surprise. Several were handing out cups of water to runners still passing by. A second table with large jugs of water was behind the first.

"Who's in charge here?" Lou asked sternly.

"No one person," a trim middle aged woman spoke up. "But I guess I am the closest you'll get."

"Do you know all these people working here?" Lou continued as he looked over the six people working the station. Danny joined them as they stepped away a bit.

"I know a few, we have worked other events together. Two are new but we've been together all morning," she responded as she glanced at the others. A frown crossed her face as she did a quick mental count. "Where's Rico? Hey Sue, did you see Rico leave?"

"No Melika. Maybe he's taking a break," a young woman in her late twenties replied. "Check the porta potty."

"This Rico person….how long has he been missing?" Danny asked.

"I don't know,"Melika said in confusion. "We've been busy, the runners come in waves. I wasn't watching everyone the whole time. I know he was around when the last wave came through."

"Was that before or after Commander McGarrett come through?" Lou inquired.

"Rico was the one who gave the Commander a water cup," Sue told them, having moved over to listen in on the conversation. She had been waiting the whole race for the handsome task force leader to reach the station. It had been her intention to give him some water personally and had been very annoyed when Rico had pushed past her to give McGarrett a drink. After that she had ignored the new volunteer who she had never seen at an event before.

Lou and Danny exchanged looks.

"What's Rico's last name?" Danny demanded.

"I don't know, we only exchanged first names," Melika stated. "I would guess that the head of the volunteers might have his full name. She's Mara Tilson and she'll be at the finish line."

"Thanks, we'll check that out. We really could benefit from your group talking to a sketch artist to get an idea what this Rico looks like," Danny told the women. He looked at the officer who was posted at the station. "Did you notice this guy?"

"I didn't really pay much attention to him. He was about six foot, maybe 175 lbs. Nothing remarkable about him."

"Get a sketch artist up here and get this on paper," Danny instructed. The cop nodded and got on his phone.

"He looked like he was about 26 or 28….late twenties," Sue said eager to help. "He didn't talk much to any of us, just did his job. But he did make sure that he handed the Commander a cup."

"There was a photographer taking photos during setup, they may have gotten a shot of him," Melika said as she remembered that fact.

"That would be a big help," Lou agreed.

"Has something bad happened to Commander McGarrett?" Melika asked in concern.

Danny's phone rang before anyone could answer her. Putting it on speaker, Danny answered so Lou could hear.

"Danny…..I think Junior and I have found where Steve was taken," Tani's voice announced.

"Lou….let's go," Danny said curtly. "You….keep everyone here, no one leaves," he added to the officer and ran to the golf cart. Lou followed leaving some worried and confused people behind.

*H 5-0*

The non-descript tan van drove up the rutted lane that had turned off of a dirt road in the jungle. It bumped its way through dense brush that overhung the little used track and wound towards a concrete structure in a clearing. It parked near the entrance to an old World War II bunker that disappeared into the hillside behind it. Diego Sanchez got out and supervised the unloading of the stretcher that held a bound and gagged Steve McGarrett.

"Get him inside quickly. We need him secured in that room before the drug wears off," he ordered and watched them hurry inside with Kala following. Noticing that Falcon's Hummer was parked nearby, he went inside to brief his boss.

"I told you it wasn't impossible to catch a SEAL," Leon greeted him with a pleased smile. "I see your plan worked well."

"It did," Diego agreed. "And we didn't have to shoot any witnesses. It was less messy. However, it doesn't mean he'll tell you what you want."

"Every man has his breaking point," Falcon said smugly. "The Commander is only human. We find the right pressure point and he'll give us what we want."

"I hope you are right Leon. We have Orlando's freedom riding on this. It was dangerous to grab McGarrett," Diego pointed out.

"Don't worry my friend," Leon said touching Diego's shoulder as he passed him. "Let's check on our guest and see if he's comfortable."

*H 5-0*

Danny had barely stopped the golf cart before both men were out and joining Tani at the edge of the course.

"Where is Junior and the other cops?" Lou asked looking around. Danny stopped beside him.

"He's in there following the broken brush," Tani answered, pointing deeper into the woods. "One group of officers went back to get more help and the others are checking the woods on the other side." She pointed to the cart that was parked on the opposite side. "Junior thought they took Steve this way but we wanted to cover all our bases. We found several footprints in the soft dirt right here, see….it rained last night so it is easier to see."

"Sure looks like more than two guys," Danny said observing the prints and the damage to the brush on the side of the course. The sick feeling in his gut was growing.

"They sure seem to have been prepared to move him quickly," Tani said.

"It was well planned, that's for sure," Lou agreed as he looked the area over. "They had Rico at the water station to doctor Steve's drink and then waited for him to drop while on the course. It may be lucky that no one was close to witness it," he added, knowing Danny might still blame Junior for this. "They knew there would be other runners on the course and they couldn't afford witnesses. I bet they had a backup plan."

"We have to contact the marshals, tell them that Steve has been taken," Danny said suddenly. "They have plans to move Wong to somewhere Steve doesn't know. They have to move fast." He pulled out his phone to make the call. As he dialed he scowled, knowing that by doing this he was likely condemning Steve to pointless torture.

While Danny placed his call, Junior emerged from the wooded area looking very concerned. He shook his head at the questioning gaze Tani directed at him.

"What's up Junior?" Lou asked.

"There are signs that several people waited just out of sight from the course. From the indentations in the soft earth in a clear area, I think they had a stretcher waiting. I followed signs that led downhill to a dirt road. From the tracks in the dirt road they must have had a vehicle waiting down there," Junior reported.

"They picked the perfect spot to grab him," Tani observed. "No runner was in sight with these tight turns."

"We have to find them," Danny said grimly when he rejoined them. "I called the marshals, they know Steve's been taken and are moving the family already. Steve won't even have accurate information to give the cartel," he complained.

"It's not like Steve to not consider all the angles of an op," Lou said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he has," Tani suggested. "He was very insistent on running in this race. He had to suspect that it was possible he would be in danger."

"Well, he didn't share his plans with us and the marshals aren't talking. We need to find this Rico character since he seems to be our only lead at the moment. It just may take too long to find him. This guy has to know where Steve is being held," Danny stated.

"We need to check out the photographer as well," Lou added. "We should also discover if there are any prints left behind by this character at the water station." He looked at Tani and Junior. "Why don't you get those officers out of the woods over there and check for anything else that might have been left behind where this crew waited for Steve. They may have slipped up…..cigarette butts, chewing gum….anything that they might have left behind."

"Sure thing Lou," Tani nodded and motioned to Junior. He went across the course to get the HPD officers. Danny and Lou returned to the cart to head back to the water station. They were both aware that the clock was ticking.

*H 5-0*

Leon headed down a narrow, dimly lit corridor with Diego right behind him. A few feet down the hall was a door that opened to a six by eight room that held a single chair holding their prisoner and guarded by Kala and another man.

Steve was still unconscious in a chair, his wrists duct taped behind his back and ropes were bound around his chest, holding him upright. Both ankles were taped to the chair legs and a strip of silver covered McGarrett's mouth. His head slumped forward, chin almost resting on his chest.

"Well this is a lovely sight," Leon boasted. "I told you a SEAL cold be taken with the right plan. He's not so frightening in this position, is he?" he added looking at Kala.

"We still have to make him talk," Kala said stubbornly.

"Did Rico get away without any trouble?" Leon asked, ignoring Kala's negativity.

"Yes, he said no one noticed him leave," Diego confirmed.

"I want him off the island. Ship him back to Mexico. He might be connected to McGarrett's disappearance. I don't trust him to stay silent," Falcon ordered.

"It would be simpler to just eliminate him," Diego suggested. "That would remove any loose ends."

"I will leave that in your hands," Leon smiled coldly. "Good thinking."

"No problem," Sanchez promised easily. He had no idea if this plan to clear Navarro would work but he was willing to hitch his standing in the cartel to Falcon's star. Leon would be the one to take over if they were unable to free Orlando, Diego intended to be on the right side of the power.

"Kala, let us know when the Commander wakes. I will wish to question him as soon as the drug wears off. We will be in the converted office."

"Yes sir," Kala responded quickly. He was not about to cross Leon further. He realized he had spoken out of turn and now was not the time to question his boss' plans. He knew who was in charge.

*H 5-0*

Danny drove wildly down the course to return to the water station. Lou hung on tightly and closed his eyes when they approached any runners. As they halted suddenly back at the station, Lou couldn't repress a chuckle.

"I don't want to hear anymore bitching about McGarrett's driving, Mr. Mario Andretti. You sure were trying to set a world record for golf carts getting here," he teased.

"Shut up you moron. We need as much information as possible…..ASAP," Danny growled.

"Yes sir…..Det. Williams, sir," Lou said mockingly. "I'm honored to get the same love as McGarrett."

"What the hell does that mean?" Danny demanded as he paused to look at Lou.

"You usually save the "moron" label for Steve," Lou smirked and walked away. Danny followed swearing under his breath.

With the knowledge that Steve had been taken, Duke had joined the officers and people at the water station. He had worried something night actually go wrong in spite of what he had told Danny. He had arranged for several departments to be on standby just in case so CSU was already on the site, collecting cups and taking fingerprints.

"Hey Duke, any luck finding that tainted cup?" Lou asked, approaching the older man.

"Not yet, too much garbage to go through," Duke replied.

"We're betting that a guy named Rico is behind this," Danny informed him.

"Understood, we are checking for prints on his end of the table," Lukela answered.

"Is the sketch artist on the way?" Lou asked.

"Should be here shortly. I've got someone tracking down the event photographer as well," Duke told them.

Suddenly Danny's phone rang.

"Yes sir…..what? Okay, we're on our way." He hung up and looked at Grover in surprise. "That was Randall Morrison and he says that Steve has a GPS chip imbedded in his body. We need to go meet with and see where they've tracked his location to."

End chapter.

 **See, there was a plan. Now we will see if it helps Steve. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Test of Will VII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Enough said.**

 **Thanks to all who have taken time to give me encouragement in regards to this story. Believe me it does make a difference when I sit down to work on the rest of it.**

Chapter 7

It was a fuzzy, slow return to consciousness for Steve McGarrett. His first sensory impression was that he was chilled, a shiver shook his body. The second impression was that his head was pounding and his neck and shoulders ached. Swimming back to alertness, he began to assess his situation without opening his eyes. He could tell that he was seated in a straight backed chair with his arms drawn beck behind him, his wrists taped. Around his chest was what felt like rope in several bands keeping him sitting up right. There was a strip of what felt like duct tape across his mouth.

As he sat still he could get a feel for the space around him. There were low voices off to his right, but didn't sound like they were in the same space as him. They must be coming from a doorway, just outside of the room he was in. Opening his eyes while not lifting his head, Steve could see that the chair sat on a concrete floor and a small attempt to move his legs told him that they were secured to the chair legs. As he worked against the bindings on his wrists he could feel the tape pull on the hairs of his arm. The voices became louder, halting his efforts as he listened to whoever was guarding him.

"Shouldn't that damn drug be wearing off soon? This is boring Kala," one voice complained.

"Shut up Jay. We follow Falcon's orders," the other voice responded.

"Then I should go get a chair. This dude isn't going anywhere, not trussed up like a turkey," Jay grumbled.

"That dude is a trained Navy SEAL. We don't turn our backs on him," Kala's voice warned.

In the hallway Kala stared in annoyance at his longtime friend. Jay wasn't appreciating how serious this operation was. The two had grown up together but Jay only was a foot soldier in the cartel and not in on any of the planning.

Deciding there was nothing more to learn by faking unconsciousness any longer, Steve raised his head and flexed his fingers, trying to restore some feeling in them. When he tried to move his legs more to judge how much give the tape had, he could feel the resistance the tape provided. He had very little wiggle room. His shoulders ached from the position they were being held in and that didn't improve any as he twisted his wrists, trying to create a tear in the tape.

"Hey….he's awake," a voice caused him to stop and look toward the doorway. Two big, burly Hawaiians were peering in at him.

"Watch him Jay, I'll go tell Falcon our guest is awake," Kala instructed. He disappeared from the doorway, leaving the other man to watch him warily.

Steve bent his head and tried to rub the edge of the duct tape across his mouth against his shoulder. The procedure was difficult and only increased the discomfort in his shoulders. His efforts brought the man into the room a few feet, gripping his weapon tightly so Steve stopped his attempts for the moment. Having the man stare at him didn't deter McGarrett from going back to trying to tear his wrists free.

*H 5-0*

Leaving Duke in charge of the investigation at the race course, Danny and Lou headed to Federal Prosecutor Morrison's downtown office. Upon arrival they were passed through security when displaying their badges and directed to the man's office on the third floor. All this security only served to annoy Danny more as he thought of Steve running out on the course with no protection. In Morrison's office they found the man seated at his desk while a tall, slightly greying man in a dark T-shirt, covered by a tan button down shirt and dark cargo pants was over by a table. Light blue eyes in a narrow face focused on the two members of 5-0 as if sizing them up.

Randall Morrison stood, his dark faced etched with worry and his tie was askew as if he had been tugging at it while waiting. The tension in the room was high.

"Det. Williams, Captain Grover, this is US Marshal Rob Terkel. Rob came in to head the unit that is protecting the Wong family," Randall said, indicating the other man. "He was working on this with Steve."

"Explain to us this business about Steve having a GPS chip imbedded in his body," Danny demanded with a glare at the marshal.

"Commander McGarrett suggested that since he was a target it would be wise to provide a way to track him if he was grabbed," Terkel said calmly.

"So you know where he is?" Lou questioned eagerly.

Morrison and Terkel exchanged a quick look that Danny latched onto immediately.

"You don't know…do you? You've lost Steve, haven't you?" he accused waving his hands sharply.

"No….not completely. We were tracking him and then we lost the signal. We don't know why yet," Terkel said grimly. "They could have taken him into a structure that blocks the signal or the chip has failed."

"They also could have gone out of range of the chip or the cartel found the chip but we highly doubt that," Morrison added.

"Why didn't we know about this plan? We could have been tracking him from the minute he was grabbed," Danny shouted.

"Commander McGarrett wanted to keep your team out of this whole operation if he could. He worried that any connection to this would make you targets of the cartel. It was his call," Terkel stated. "And we were tracking him from the time he was taken."

"Then he is an idiot," Danny muttered.

"So where did you lose the signal on him?" Lou asked deciding now was not the time to debate Steve's thinking in this situation. "Where do we start searching? We are in this now whether we like it or not. Maybe we can recover the signal if we get closer."

Turning back to the table, Terkel pointed to a map of the island.

"The circle there is the last location that the signal was recorded," the tall man said indicating the area with his finger. "That was lost about fifteen to twenty minutes ago. I have a team headed to the area already."

"Not much in that area," Lou murmured as he studied the map. "There can't be very many buildings to search."

"No just jungle and rough terrain," Danny complained. "They could be holding him anywhere in that mess. I hate this island."

"We all need to be out there searching and hope we pick up the signal again," Lou stated, looking to solve the problem. "What is out there? Aerial photos aren't likely to show much through that tree cover. Are there any buildings we know of?"

"There are some World War II bunkers scattered around that area. We have requested further information but no one has gotten back to us yet," Morrison explained.

"Cell service is spotty out there. My team has a SAT phone with them," Terkel added. "Those bunkers may also interfere with the signal."

"Okay, we need to go get equipped and get out there," Danny said itching to go to work. "Duke can handle the race volunteers and getting a sketch of that Rico character. All that will take too long to help Steve right now anyway."

"Sounds like a plan," Lou rumbled. "I'm calling Tani and tell her to bring Junior and meet us at headquarters. We may need the boy's skills."

Danny nodded, not wanting to debate the issue. They could use the kid. The marshal gave them a location where they could meet his men in the field and the two 5-0 members hurried out.

*H 5-0*

Leon and Diego followed Kala back to the room where Steve was being held. McGarrett halted his efforts as the new players entered the room. He recognized Leon Falcon's face from surveillance photos and Harvey Wong had mentioned Falcon and Sanchez as two of Navarro's trusted men.

"You aren't going to free yourself Commander so save your energy. If you provide us with the location of Harvey Wong perhaps we can discuss your future," Falcon stated, stopping in front of the chair and looking over his prisoner.

Even with the duct tape, Steve's snort of disgust was clear.

"You believe you are capable of resisting my questioning, don't you Commander?" Leon smirked. "Don't be a fool. I can make living pure hell if I don't get my answers."

Steve stared at him, contempt in his eyes. He had been told Falcon was a savvy, right hand man to Navarro. It was rumored he was the one that thus far had kept his boss from being connected to his illegal dealings. His absence from the compound on the night of Vincent Kahana's murder was probably the reason the police had been able to arrest Orlando. Wong being able to leave the compound and tell HPD what he saw had led to the charges. Word was that Falcon was smart and would have never allowed that to happen but he didn't frighten Steve. The cartel "fixer" might know how to break people's will but he hadn't dealt with someone who had faced the Taliban or Wo Fat, Steve wouldn't break easily. It wasn't that Steve relished facing the physical damage that could be inflicted but he knew that the marshals would be tracking him and undoubtedly his team would be there too.

"Ah…..Diego, look at our guest. He thinks he is strong enough to resist our persuasion. Would you like to bet on how long it will take to break him?"

Diego Sanchez moved in and stood just behind Leon's left shoulder.

"Not long if you hit the right button. He is close to his partner and the man's two children. He also has a young man, an ex-SEAL living in his home at present," Diego answered thoughtfully.

McGarrett refused to react to the man's taunts. He knew if they had intended to use Danny and his kids or Junior against him they would have gone that route first. He felt this was just the opening salvo and Steve wasn't going to let that intimidate him."

"Where is Harvey Wong being held?" Leon demanded.

"Uh…..Leon, should I remove the tape?" Diego asked cautiously.

"Of course," Falcon snapped, irritated with himself. Diego stepped forward and ripped the silver tape off roughly.

Steve flinched in spite of his efforts to control his reaction. Quickly he composed himself and licked his dry lips. His head still pounded with the after effects of the drug they had used to knock him out.

"Where is Wong?" Leon demanded again as Diego resumed his place behind Falcon.

"I don't know," Steve said roughly, his voice hoarse.

Angered, Falcon stepped closer and backhanded Steve, causing McGarrett's head to snap to the left. A trickle of blood slowly slid down from the right corner of his mouth, cut by Falcon's ring.

Giving the man looming above him an icy stare, Steve ran his tongue over the cut but said nothing. This type of physical pain he was prepared for. It did surprise him that Falcon lost his cool so easily. That could work in Steve's favor when the time was right. Maybe this man could be played more easily than Steve had first anticipated. There was the worry that Falcon would turn to drugs too quickly to try and loosen Steve's tongue. McGarrett didn't want to have to deal with the side effects that usually came with the chemicals.

"Leon, you do realize physical abuse may not make a big impression on him due to his SEAL training," Diego quietly cautioned.

"He hasn't been an active SEAL for several years, isn't that right Commander? You are aware that as you age it will be more difficult to heal. I have learned about your liver transplant, you aren't indestructible are you?" Leon taunted. "You will talk and we can make it easy or very painful, your choice."

"We all know how to play this game Falcon. I won't tell you anything and you will use whatever abuse you care to use. I can't tell you what I don't know," Steve said calmly. Telling them that Wong had been moved the minute he had been taken was only going to lead to a quick death.

"It isn't wise to lie," Falcon threatened.

Steve just shook his head and stared at the man, a challenge in his eyes.

"Kala, teach the Commander what it means to avoid my questions," Leon requested as he stepped aside to allow the big Hawaiian to come forward. Smiling, Kala handed his weapon to Diego and cracked his knuckles as he stepped up to the chair.

Diego moved back to the wall, skeptical that a beating would accomplish much but wouldn't question Leon's tactics further. He didn't find it particularly entertaining to watch a man be beaten but figured it might soften the man up some. McGarrett couldn't keep from groaning as Kala's fists made contact to his head and stomach in rapid succession. It was impressive how the Commander took the abuse rather stoically.

After ten minutes, Falcon halted Kala's assault.

"That will do for now Kala," he said. "I don't want McGarrett to lose the ability to speak. Do not break his jaw, I want the information he has." Leon looked over at Diego. "Come my friend, this has made me thirsty. We will discuss my next step over some good tequila."

He looked Steve over one more time. The man's head was hanging and he was taking slow deep breaths. The skin around his eyes was already beginning to swell slightly.

"Make sure the Commander gets some water Kala," he ordered and left the room.

End chapter.

 **Thank you so much for reading. Steve is in for a rough time before this works out. The muse is in a nasty mood.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Test of Will VIII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. There are changes I would make if I did.**

 **Thank you for still hanging in here with me.**

Chapter 8

Leon and Diego left the room and headed back towards the entrance and the room that had been converted to a sort of office that sat deeper in the bunker. Falcon paused before they reached the entry room and the door.

"I know you feel beating McGarrett is a waste of time Diego but I do have my reasons," Leon stated.

"I don't doubt that Leon. However, you could see that a beating didn't loosen his tongue," Diego replied.

"Very true but it will serve to wear him down. I have a drug that will make him more willing to tell us what we want and it will work much quicker if his energy level is lowered due to the physical abuse he will receive. Kala is softening him up so to speak. Right now his will is too strong to break but a great deal of pain will undermine that stubborn will."

Diego nodded, admiring Falcon's reasoning but he couldn't help wondering who would win this battle of wills in the end. Having seen McGarrett now in person he couldn't help wondering if the man would ever break.

"It makes sense my friend. Commander McGarrett is a very tough opponent if the stories are to be believed. By now 5-0 knows he is missing and they will be searching. I hope we have the time to effectively break the man down," Sanchez stated. "It is why I must make a call to Paul and have him deal with Rico."

"You do that, then join me in the office. We will let McGarrett hurt for a bit, Kala will rough him up a bit more and then we can go back for more questions," Leon decided.

"All this takes time Leon."

"You paint our guest as some kind of Superman Diego. The Navy does love to make their SEALs seem almost mythical in their deeds. I tell you that SEALs are human and they all have a breaking point. I enjoy the challenge."

"As you say Leon. I need to go outside to get a better connection. We do not need HPD to get their hands on Rico," Diego told him.

"I promise that the Commander will break faster than you expect," Leon assured him and waved him toward the outside door.

*H 5-0*

Lou and Danny stopped at headquarters to pick up additional weapons before joining Terkel and his men in the field. A phone call had brought Tani and Junior in to meet them. HPD was going to finish up at the race course. Junior came in carrying a duffel bag from Steve's truck which he had brought back to headquarters and went to change out of his running clothes. Danny brought Tani up to speed.

"He has a GPS chip in his body?" she said in surprise. "So why don't we know exactly where he is?"

"That we don't know. There isn't grerat cell service out there and the signal may have broken up or got lost. Once we are out there we may be able to pick it up again," Danny informed her.

Lou was working at the table and Tani stepped over to help. Together they brought up a map of the area where the signal last came through. Tani wasn't as fast as Jerry but she had caught on fast.

"That's the middle of nowhere," she sighed as she studied the map. "Where on earth could they be holding him out there?"

"We don't know. The marshal says there are World War II bunkers in the area," Lou explained.

"There are," Junior said as he joined them. He studied the map. "I used to hike out there with my uncle and cousin. There are a couple bunkers scattered around. Maybe the cartel owns some land there."

"We don't have time to scour through land purchases out there," Danny said in exasperation. "The cartel would have made those land buys through shell companies most likely. We have to move now."

"Then I should come with you. I am the most familiar with the area," Junior insisted, ignoring Danny's ire.

"Never look a gift horse….." Lou said to Danny who had not been crazy about including the kid. He had agreed when Lou suggested it but had still expressed his concerns on the ride back to headquarters. Lou went to the weapons locker and removed a handgun, holster and a rifle. "Today you are on the team kid."

With a grateful smile, Junior accepted the weapons.

"Duke says as soon as he gets the sketch, he'll run it through facial recognition and let us know where Rico may be found," Tani told them.

"Good, let's move. They have already had Steve too long," Danny said impatiently.

The others agreed and headed for the exit. Steve needed their best efforts and everyone could tell that Danny's nerves were stretched so tight that he looked ready to snap.

*H 5-0*

McGarrett struggled to catch his breath after Falcon and Sanchez left the room. His headache continued to pound, intensified because of the blows to the head on top of the after effects of the knockout drug. He ran his tongue over his lip and could still taste the blood. Forcing himself to sit more up right caused his arms to flex apart and he could feel the tightness of the tape give slightly. Relief surged through him as he realized his watch must have caught an edge of the tape and caused a slight tear. He wanted to work the tape further to rip it more but the two men were watching him closely.

"Should we give him the water?" Jay asked nervously. He didn't like being near the prisoner but didn't want to disobey Falcon or Diego.

"Give me a moment," Kala said admiring his handy work. He had added a second split to McGarrett's lip and was fairly sure that that both eyes would be blackened and swollen shut later. It had given him a surge of power to ram his fists into the man's stomach.

Steve raised his head to glare at his tormenter.

"Are you thirsty McGarrett?" the big man taunted.

"Kala, I think we should do as Falcon ordered." Jay held out a bottle of water from a box by the wall.

"You really need to grow a pair Jay," Kala snorted and took the bottle from him. Screwing the cap off, he stepped before McGarrett. "Open up or you get nothing."

Steve hesitated a moment. His throat was dry as dust and he needed the water. The sound of the seal breaking on the bottle assured him that it was unlikely that the water was tainted, so he opened his mouth, tilting his head back slightly. He kept his gaze on the man before him.

Kala held out the bottle and let a very small amount dribble into McGarrett's mouth, then pulled it away. He smirked at Steve.

"I think that is enough."

"Kala…you barely gave him any," Jay protested.

"Shut up Jay, the man is a SEAL, he's been trained to handle adverse conditions. That swallow should hold him," Kala said sadistically and recapped the bottle.

Steve let the small amount of water sit on his tongue for a moment, savoring the wetness and then slowly let it run down his throat. He schooled his features so he didn't reveal how badly he had needed that water.

"Should I go get Falcon?"

"No, he'll be back when he is ready," Kala said quickly. "We will keep an eye on the Commander and if he's a good boy he'll get some more water." He waved the bottle in front of Steve's face. "You can have the whole bottle if you tell us where Wong is. How about it Commander, want another sip?"

"I've got nothing to tell you," Steve rasped, his throat protesting the attempt to speak.

Leaning over and deliberately setting the bottle on the floor, he then positioned himself in front of the prisoner. He rapidly punched McGarrett twice more in the abdomen. Gasping in pain, Steve folded forward as far as the rope would allow.

"This is only going to get worse Mr. SEAL. Think again about talking. Falcon said I could continue to soften you up. Take a moment to catch your breath," Kala taunted.

"Go to hell," Steve panted. "I am not telling you anything. Go tell Falcon it won't work."

In a rage Kala slammed his fist into Steve's jaw. Lights flashed in Steve's head and he let his head drop and tried to ride out the pain.

"Kala….you were told not to break his jaw," Jay exclaimed.

"It's not broken," Kala snarled. "Just who are you working for? You act like you want to protect this guy. You do know that Leon intends to kill him once he has what he wants."

"Why say that in front of him?"

"Do you really think that McGarrett doesn't know what will happen to him? Damn Jay, are you some sort of idiot?" Kala asked his friend.

Jay looked sheepishly at Kala. He hadn't seen this brutal side of his friend. Running drugs and weapons didn't bother him but he wasn't accustomed to seeing Kala brutally beat anyone.

"Sorry man…I just don't want Falcon angry because the guy can't talk."

While the two men argued, Steve dug deep to regain control of his body. He worked his wrists, twisting them to make his watch rub against the tear in the tape. As he worked on that he wondered what was taking the marshals so long and if the bunker was blocking the signal. They should have the general location though and he was aware that Danny would be worried enough to be charging into the jungle searching for him. He just needed to hold out and if possible, free himself in case he was on his own.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. Go tell Falcon this is pointless," Steve said. If he could get one of these guys to leave he could continue to work the tape on his wrists.

"You can tell him yourself," Kala said suddenly tiring of the conversation. He picked up the bottle and shoved it into Jay's hand as he passed him. "Keep an eye on him. Give him another drink if you like." He left the room.

"Me?" Jay called after him but got no response.

He eyed McGarrett cautiously. The battered man sat there glaring at him through eyes that were beginning to swell partway shut. Jay rested his rifle against the wall next to Kala's weapon and then moved closer, slowly unscrewing the cap. He paused about a foot in front of Steve.

"Do you want another drink?" he asked holding the bottle out.

Steve silently observed the nervous man before him and his lips twitched in a small smile. This man didn't have the nerve to play games with him. He opened his mouth and tilted his head back a bit. Jay poured a larger portion than Kala had and then drew back as Steve swallowed.

The water felt wonderful flowing down his throat. He knew that he needed to stall for a while longer so that the Wong family could be successfully moved. Admitting that he had no idea where the family would be moved to would result in immediate death, of that he was sure. He needed now to have some time alone to free himself. That would mean he had to get Jay out of the room so he could work undisturbed.

"More?" he asked looking directly at the younger man.

Jay raised the bottle again and poured another mouthful into Steve. Again Steve savored the refreshing liquid before swallowing it all. The rehydration was working wonders for his battered body.

"Aren't you thirsty? This place is rather dusty," Steve suggested. If he could get the guy to drink enough he would need to take a break soon.

Jay glanced at the box by the door that held a few more bottles of water. He didn't know if he was permitted to indulge himself. Diego and Falcon were not people he wanted to cross.

"Just shut up," he told McGarrett nervously. "I think you've had enough water for now." He recapped the bottle and moved back to the room's entrance. Pickling up his rifle, he glanced out into the hall, looking for Kala. He didn't see McGarrett renew his efforts to rip the duct tape on his wrists.

Steve could feel the tape begin to tear further. He kept an eye on Jay, ready to stop if the man focused on him again. He needed to free himself and take care of matters on his own. There was no way he wanted to listen to Danny say "I told you so" for the rest of his life. His plan all along was to take the rest of this cartel down if they decided to grab him. He had known the risks but with the marshals to back him up he had felt the odds were in his favor. Now it might be up to him alone to get free and if Falcon and the others stayed away for a bit, he didn't doubt that he could overpower Jay. Seeing Steve loose would probably send the poor guy running for the exit. That thought pleased Steve.

End chapter.

 **So, our SEAL is taking matters into his own hands. I do think that Jay is in for a surprise. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Test of Will IX**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. Nope, not possible.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I also appreciate the readers who favorite and follow my story.**

Chapter 9

Danny Williams stopped the Camaro directly behind Lou Grover's SUV when they arrived at the designated meeting spot US Marshal Terkel had given them. Two black Suburbans were parked on the shoulder opposite them, a collapsible table between them. Terkel and another man were studying a map on the table while two others were checking equipment at the back of one of the SUVs.

Danny and Tani exited the Camaro as Lou and Junior got out of Lou's vehicle. Danny shook his head in disgust as they crossed the road to join the marshals. He hated the overgrown jungle that surrounded them.

"Needle in a haystack," he muttered, then turned his attention to Terkel. "So what do you have?" he demanded.

"We have a map of the known bunkers in this area. Morrison talked to Harvey Wong and learned that one of Navarro's holding companies purchased two parcels of land that each contain a bunker. Those locations are circled in yellow," Terkel said pointing to two spots that were not close together.

"I've been by those bunkers years ago," Junior said quietly. "There are rough tracks leading up to them that can be driven on. They are accessed from dirt roads. Since they were pretty overgrown, there should be signs if anyone has used them recently."

"Good to know," Lou approved, lightly slapping the kid on the back.

"Then we should spit up and each take a site. It will be quicker that way," Terkel suggested. He pointed to the site furthest from their current location. "We'll take that one."

"Sounds like a plan," Danny said quickly. He couldn't wait to go looking for Steve. If it had been Steve's plan all along then it was up to them to not waste time and give him some backup. He would chew his partner out later for not keeping him in the loop.

"Take this map, we have one on our tablet," Terkel told them.

"Junior and I will lead the way," Lou said handing the map to Reigns. "The kid gets to be our tour guide."

Danny nodded and looked for Tani who was walking back to him from where the other marshals had been standing.

"Move it rookie," he said motioning to the woman. Tani jogged over to the Camaro and got in. Danny waited impatiently for Grover to get moving.

"We've got a good lead Danny," Tani said trying to defuse some of Danny's angst. She understood the seriousness of the whole operation but it was good to know Steve went into this prepared.

"A lead is only good if Steve is still breathing," Danny grumbled.

"The cartel took him to get information. Killing Steve doesn't get them what they want. I really don't think that they will be quick to kill him even if he is not talking," Tani pointed out.

Danny accelerated as he saw Grover's SUV pulling away from the side of the road.

"That's not always the way real life works," Danny said tersely. "And we know that in the end they plan to kill him whether they get the information or not. There is no scenario where they let him live."

"It has only been a few hours since they grabbed him Danny. Steve knew what he was getting into when he planned this with the marshals. Wong's testimony will lock Navarro up but this gives a chance to take down the rest of the cartel," Tani explained. "Steve wanted to do this to get this group off the island."

Danny didn't reply to that, concentrating on driving on a road that became rougher as they continued onward. When Grover pulled over, Danny once again parked behind him. As he and Tani got out, Lou was already gearing up strapping on a TAC vest. Junior was heading up a rough, almost invisible track, searching the ground.

"Hey kid…you need to put on a vest," Danny called out as he and Tani put on theirs from out of the trunk.

Junior waved but disappeared up the rutted road as it curved out of sight. A few minutes later he re-emerged and jogged back to them.

"This road looked unused but a bit further up this old track is joined by a newer one that must come out on this road further down. It's not on the map," Junior reported as he accepted a vest from Grover. "And that shows definite signs of recent use."

"Looks like we hit the jackpot," Tani said grabbing her rifle. "Should we notify the marshals?"

"No, just because it is used does not mean that Steve is here. They could be using this one for storage. For now let the Feds check out the other location, we can handle this," Danny decided. "If we need them we can call them."

With everyone geared up, they let Junior lead the way into the jungle.

*H 5-0*

As Jay returned to stand by the wall, leaning against it, he watched McGarrett continue to struggle against his bonds. Steve twisted his left wrist and could feel his watch catch on the tape repeatedly. When pulling his wrists apart, he could feel the bindings give a bit more. The sound of footsteps in the hall made him pause. Warily he watched the men enter the room with Falcon once again standing before him.

"You look refreshed McGarrett," Leon said with a smug smile. "Do you wish to go another round with Kala or have you decided to be sensible?"

"I can't give you what you want," Steve replied simply.

"I am beginning to think you have a death wish Commander," Falcon taunted.

"Do you expect me to believe that telling you where Wong is will set me free? I'm not gullible like the people you usually bully into submission," Steve responded calmly. He was willing to keep talking to delay another beating. His stomach muscles were still sore from Kala's punches and he could feel his left eye starting to swell shut.

"That is true. I cannot be generous and let you live. We wish to continue doing business on this island. But I can negotiate just how much pain you suffer before you die. Consider that before you continue to play stupid," Leon offered.

"You are talking in clichés Falcon," Steve snorted. "That is a very old threat. I've heard it before."

Fury flashed in Falcon's eyes and he raised a hand, ready to strike out. He stopped himself, recognizing that McGarrett was goading him. Leon smiled coldly at Steve.

"Perhaps you have Commander. Perhaps learning of the discovery of your broken body will be enough to frighten Wong and make him refuse to testify. Harvey was never a brave, heroic character. He's what is known as a book nerd," Leon laughed.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge him. Getting out of that compound without being caught and going directly to the police was pretty brave. He has agreed willingly to testify against Navarro and he won't back off if you kill me," McGarrett told him.

"Then I will have to satisfy myself with just watching you suffer," Falcon decided and looked over at Kala. "Show the Commander how to be more respectful of us."

Collecting his rifle that still leaned against the wall, Kala came in closer and jammed the rifle butt into Steve's midsection. Steve tried to fold in over the ropes but couldn't completely block the blows. He coughed in pain.

"This can get worse Commander. I really do advise that you tell me what I want and do it quickly."

"Not happening. Do you think that the marshals don't know that I have been taken and they aren't doubling the protection on the family? They will certainly be ready for any attack that you would bring," Steve gasped. In the back of his mind he was wondering what was delaying his backup's arrival. He had counted on a quick extraction. Now it looked like he would need some time to free himself and handle this alone.

*H 5-0*

5-0 and Junior moved cautiously down the tack that showed definite signs of recent vehicular travel. That gave all four people hope that they were close to finding Steve.

As they walked, Tani began to lag behind, periodically checking a handheld device that looked like a phone.

"Are you waiting for a special invitation Rey?" Danny hissed when he noticed she wasn't right behind them. "What the hell is that toy you have?" Forward progress halted.

"Terkel's men gave me this. It's tuned in to Steve's GPS. I was hoping that I could pick up a signal," she replied.

"And, are you getting anything?" Lou asked.

"Some static and a couple of weak blips. Nothing strong," she said in disappointment.

"There's a lot of concrete and rebar in these bunkers. It may be blocking the signal," Junior told her.

"It was worth a try," Tani said as she tucked the device in her back pocket. "How much further to this bunker?"

"Not far, just up that way, around the curve," Junior replied, pointing with his weapon. He kept his voice low. "We should keep our eyes peeled from here on, they may have guards out here."

The group moved ahead quietly with Junior taking the point. Danny was behind him and Lou led the way on the opposite side of the track, Tani right behind him. The jungle suddenly seemed to grow eerily quiet. Ahead the track took the curve that Junior had indicated off to the right and as they closed in, the young man halted and held up a hand. Everyone gathered around him.

"It should be right ahead," he whispered.

"We have to be careful, they could have someone patrolling in front," Lou cautioned.

"If they have Steve inside, I guarantee they will have someone patrolling out here," Danny said.

"Then I need to do a recon of the area," Junior told them. He felt he was in his element now that they had a course of action. He respected the members of the team but this was what he was trained for and was the most experienced. Taking out the opposition silently and not alerting those inside the bunker was something he could do.

Danny's first instinct was to say no, that the kid wasn't even 5-0 yet but then realized that Junior was the most qualified for this job. Steve wanted the boy on the team for a reason and one of those was his skill set as a SEAL. It was time he trusted his partner's judgement on Reigns' abilities.

"Okay…but be careful," he told the young man.

With a quick nod, Junior disappeared into the jungle so quietly that Danny felt a shiver run down his back.

"As I said…skills," Lou said with a low chuckle when he noticed Danny's expression. He looked toward the bunker's location. "Getting inside that chunk of concrete isn't going to be easy even if we take out the outside guards. They call them bunkers for a reason."

"Oh shut up," Danny muttered, knowing Lou was right. They would have no idea what they would be walking into.

*H 5-0*

Pain radiated through Steve's body when Kala jabbed his left shoulder with the gun butt. That was followed by a hit to the top of his left thigh. Falcon held up a hand and Kala backed off. He again repeated the demand for where Wong was being held. And now he also demanded how big a crew would be guarding the family. Gritting his teeth, Steve just shook his head.

"Stubborn man," Leon sighed and shook his own head. He wouldn't admit that he did admire the loyalty McGarrett had for his job. He was taking abuse to protect someone that couldn't save his life. "So brave and yet so foolish."

"I could break something on him," Kala offered.

"I will consider that Kala," Falcon smiled. "For right now I want something to eat. Let the Commander ponder his options. If he insists on taking more abuse then he should consider that I do have drugs that can make him more willing to answer questions. It is difficult to lie when injected with some of these marvelous pharmaceuticals."

Breathing slowly through his nose and staring at the man before him, Steve took a moment before speaking.

"You are aware that many of those drugs don't really produce the desired result," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh but it will be such fun testing them out on you Commander," Leon laughed. "Think that over McGarrett. Maybe you can take a physical beating but even you can't fight the drugs. I make no promises what the side effects accompany them."

He and Diego left the room together, leaving Kala and Jay behind with their prisoner.

End chapter.

 **Poor Steve, the muse was feeling feisty. But it does look like help is getting closer. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Test of Will X**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0!**

 **Thank you to all of you who have read this story. We are nearing the end and I do appreciate how you have all given me support.**

Chapter 10

Steve eyed his remaining two captors closely, his mind searching for a way to get them out of the room. He was sure that the tape on his wrists was ready to give way. Freeing himself from the other bindings could not be accomplished with two pairs of eyes on him. At present he couldn't think of a convincing argument to make them leave. As he carefully worked on the wrist restraints, his problem was solved for him.

"I need a break," Jay announced to Kala. "I'll be right back."

Kala considered teasing his friend but realized that Jay had been in the room ever since they had arrived at the bunker.

"Go ahead. Leon has some food in the office. Grab a quick snack but stay away from the booze of he'll shoot you," Kala told him.

Jay looked at him in shock and Kala laughed.

"I'm kidding bro. However, it would be wise to stick with water. Go on but don't take too long."

When Jay left, Kala walked back to face McGarrett.

"You think you can outlast Falcon but you're wrong. He always wins in the end," Kala advised.

"I'm not giving up the witness. It's so easy for you to threaten me while I'm tied up. Just how tough would you be if you had to face me man to man? I would have no trouble taking you out without a weapon. I promise you that I could kill you with my bare hands," Steve said seriously.

Kala's dark skin pled slightly and took a small step back without thinking. Catching himself, he frowned and gripped his weapon tighter. A battered, bound man should not be able to intimidate him but he didn't doubt the boast McGarrett had made. Now the room began to feel like it was closing in on him and it was difficult to endure the stare from a man whose eyes were swelling shut. He made the decision that he would rather face Falcon's ire than to stay in this room with McGarrett for the moment so he stepped out. His intention was to just grab a minute of fresh air, the bunker smelled stale. McGarrett wouldn't be going anywhere tied up as he was. He told himself that he wasn't afraid of the Commander, but he hoped that Jay wouldn't learn he had left the room.

The moment he was left alone, Steve increased his efforts to free his wrists. After only a couple twists, he could hear the welcome sound of ripping tape. Relief flowed through his aching shoulders as he could bring his arms around to the front of his body. Rolling his shoulders to relieve the ache, his first instinct was to remove the remaining tape from his wrists but hesitated. If anyone returned before he finished freeing himself, he should leave the tape and maybe he could fake still being bound. So far no one had checked any of his bonds leading McGarrett believe he could convince the men he was still tied up.

Next issue was to release the rope around his chest. He couldn't free his ankles until he removed the bindings that held him up right in the chair. The ends of the rope were knotted behind him so once more Steve was required to reach back and work blindly. Muscles protesting as his arms once more stretched behind him, he worked on the knot once he located it. He kept listening closely for any noise coming from the hallway, indicating that one of his guards were returning. Awkwardly tugging at the rope ends, Steve finally ran into a stroke of good luck. The rope they had used on him was thick and the knot was not tied as tightly as it could have been if the rope had been thinner. Fumbling, he could feel the ropes begin to loosen. Now all he needed was the time to get them off before he was interrupted.

*H 5-0*

Junior had been gone for ten minutes and Danny began to worry that he had sent the young man on a suicide mission. He caught Grover's eye and nodded towards the bunker with raised eyebrows.

"Let's wait," Lou whispered. "Give the boy some time."

Five minutes later, Junior appeared out of the trees on the opposite side of the track.

"Whoa…" Tani gasped, swinging around. "Didn't hear you."

"That's the idea," Junior replied. He then directed his attention to Danny and Lou. "I disabled two of the targets. There is a third who is too close to the bunker entrance for me to take him out quietly. There is a cleared area where two vehicles are parked. If you give me two minutes to get in position and then move in and provide a distraction and I will deal with him," Junior said in a low voice. "With only two vehicles there can't be too many inside." He started to move away.

"Not so fast," Lou rumbled. "That sounds like a reasonable plan but you aren't running this show. We need more information cause we aren't just strolling up that track like sitting ducks."

"We can't have the ones inside bursting out on us," Danny added.

Junior nodded, reminding himself that he wasn't the one leading this team and none of the three had the training he did. He also needed to remember he was not currently in the Navy.

"Sorry sirs, I got ahead of myself. If you approach just inside the tree line, you can get opposite the entrance without being seen. From there you can create a distraction while I move in from between the two vehicles," Reigns explained. "Does that work for you?"

"Good…good," Lou approved, thinking back on his SWAT training. The kid had a solid plan. He looked at Danny. "The kid makes sense. We can create enough of a diversion from the trees, fire a few shots and that might also bring out those inside. That way we won't be walking into a trap. I say we try it."

"Couldn't they shoot McGarrett if they know we are out here?" Tani asked worriedly.

"No, they'll use him as a hostage if that happens," Danny said with certainty. "They value their slimy hides too much to kill him outright. Steve will be their only bargaining chip."

"Then the sooner we move the sooner we free McGarrett," Lou said determinedly.

"Right," Danny agreed. "We follow Junior to the spot he mentioned. Then we wait until he gets into position and then we move."

"Yes sir. Follow me," Junior said and headed back the way he had just come. As quietly as possible the three 5-0 members followed him. When they reached the location Reigns had described, he signaled, pointing to the bunker entrance that could just be made out through the trees and brush. When Danny nodded, Junior held up five fingers and pointed to where he was headed. Danny gave him a second nod and Junior silently disappeared into the brush.

*H 5-0*

Rob Terkel and his crew had reached the second bunker and discovered it was deserted. There was evidence that it had been used recently with empty crates that indicated that weapons had been stored in them.

"Looks like 5-0 got the live bunker Boss," one of Terkel's men announced.

"Looks like it. Come on, they may need some back up," Terkel decided quickly. "Let's roll."

The four men headed back to their vehicles and quickly drove towards the other bunker. They would send in DEA agents to check this bunker out thoroughly later.

*H 5-0*

Ignoring the returning ache in his shoulders, Steve felt the knots give completely. Frantically he tugged at the coils around his chest, working to free himself. When the rope dropped into his lap, he leaned forward to attack the tape holding his ankles to the chair legs. With a grim, satisfied smile he tore the silver tape away from his skin. Still keeping his ears open for footsteps, he completed his task and stood quickly.

The room did a dramatic shift as a wave of dizziness swept over Steve and he was forced to grab the back of the chair to remain upright. Taking several deep breathes, Steve let his head hang briefly and felt the sensation pass. Moving to the doorway, he glanced out into the hallway, hoping that Kala or Jay were not there. Thankfully it was empty. Ripping the tape off his wrists, Steve glanced around the room looking for something to use as a weapon. The chair was bolted to the floor which eliminated its use but there was the rope that had held him prisoner. He went to gather it up and then returned to the door as the sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance. McGarrett pressed his back to the wall alongside the opening, wrapping the ends around each hand and stretching a length between them.

"Damn you Kala…..you leave your post and Falcon chews me out. Now I get the shit work again," Jay could be heard muttering loudly.

Steve grinned, this could be easier than he thought. Jay was already afraid of him. As the footsteps got louder, Steve raised his arms higher, keeping the tension of the rope tight. He waited to pounce.

Jay walked into the room, unaware that his prisoner was loose. Caught up in his own thoughts he didn't really look at the chair until it was too late. He saw the empty chair at the same moment as a rope came around his throat and was pulled tight.

"Wha…." he gasped and dropping his rifle he reached up to try and pull the rope away from his throat. He clawed desperately as he could feel his breath being cut off.

A rush of adrenalin swept through Steve, allowing him to keep the tension on the rope in spite of Jay bucking around and trying to dislodge him. It was a short struggle and then the big man dropped to his knees and then fell on his face. Steve straddled the unconscious man and quickly patted down his pockets.

His search produced a pocket knife which he used to cut a couple lengths of rope and tied Jay's hands and ankles together. Grabbing a strip of tape he slapped it over Jay's mouth. Breathing heavily, Steve stood and then snapped the blade of the knife shut. He leaned down and tucked the knife into his sock and then tugged the rifle out from under Jay where he had fallen on it. He took Jay's pistol and put that in the waistband of his shorts and headed for the door. He didn't want to waste any more time in this bunker. It was time to deal with Falcon and his buddies. Not knowing how many others were inside, he headed cautiously down the hallway where he could see brighter light and could smell coffee.

*H 5-0*

The three 5-0 members checked out the area around the bunker entrance. The vehicles Junior had told them about were parked to the right of the large metal door. Danny nudged Lou and pointed to a man leaning against the rear quarter panel of the van, smoking a cigarette. They didn't know that they had just missed Kala who was now back inside. Lou nodded and raised his rifle, firing several quick shots at the bunker door. That created the required reaction from the guard who moved out into the open, his weapon raised at the jungle where the shooting had come from.

"Come on Junior," Lou muttered under his breath as Danny took his turn to fire, making the man dive to the ground as the bullets struck the van's side.

"There he is," Tani said as Junior moved between the vehicles quickly, jumping the guard as he tried to rise and fire his weapon.

"Clear," Junior called out.

The three hurried to where he was, Lou keeping his weapon and attention on the bunker door in case of any surprises. Junior sat on his prisoner's back, his gun to the man's head.

"Cuffs anyone?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure," Tani said handing hers over. She was about to ask what he used on the other two men he had dealt with earlier but decided that was a stupid question. Junior pulled the man to his feet and looked at Danny.

"Where do you want me to put him?" Junior asked.

"First I want to know if Steve is in that bunker," Danny declared.

The man looked at them and said nothing. Junior shook the man roughly.

"Talk….you do not want me to break anything," he growled in the guy's ear. "Is Commander McGarrett inside?"

"Also, how many are there inside?" Danny demanded.

"The guy is inside. There are at least four inside," the man admitted slowly. He had seen the look in Junior's eyes and he could tell he meant business. There was no point in playing the hero.

"Okay, now where do we put him while we rescue Steve?" Tani asked.

"In the van, let's cuff him to the steering wheel," Danny decided.

Following Danny's instructions, Junior hustled the man to the front seat of the van and pushed him into the driver's seat. He then cuffed the man's wrists to the steering wheel and shut the door.

"Well I do think it is time to go in and introduce ourselves. Someone had to have heard those shots," Lou stated.

"Yea, we sure blew the element of surprise," Danny said sourly. "Come on kids, let's go get Steve."

They approached the door, prepared for someone to be on the other side.

End chapter.

 **So, who exactly will be waiting behind the door? This is almost finished and thank you for reading. Remember that the muse gets very excited by reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Test of Will XI**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0, mores the pity.**

 **Thank you again for all who have read this story. Those who have shared reviews with me, I am deeply grateful.**

Chapter 11

Before the action began outside, Steve had moved carefully down the hallway. He approached an archway that indicated a larger room beyond and he could see a large metal door in the right wall. At the corner he halted and listened carefully.

Suddenly several shots could be heard outside the bunker, hitting the metal door. Steve knew he had to take action or whoever was outside would walk in to a shooting gallery. Pounding footsteps could be heard as McGarrett holding his rifle ready, stepped into the large room to face Kala charging out of a room ten feet away. The Hawaiian looked at McGarrett in shock and began to raise his rifle. Steve dropped him with one shot. He then swung his attention to the doorway that Kala had emerged from as Diego Sanchez stepped into view.

Diego's hand wavered, holding a handgun as he found himself face to face with the Commander standing just beyond Kala's body with a rifle in his hands.

"Drop the weapon Sanchez. Then move against the wall. Falcon, you do the same," Steve ordered sharply.

Diego raised his hands but did not put down his weapon. He took one step out of the doorway, aware that Leon was right behind him and had a gun of his own. Taking a second step outward and keeping a wary eye on McGarrett, he could feel Leon move with him.

"You are mistaken if you think you are in charge here Commander," Leon announced from behind his human shield.

"I said you should put your weapons on the ground," Steve repeated.

"It's two against one," Falcon reminded him.

"So which of you is willing to die for the other? Is that your job Diego?" Steve asked coldly. "Do you honestly think that I can't take both of you out before you can fire a single shot? You seem to enjoy underestimating me Falcon."

"Are you sure that we two are the only ones?"

"Well Kala is dead and Jay is tied up back in my cell, so yes I do believe that you are the only two in this bunker. There were shots fired outside and since Kala was the only one running for the door I think you are out of men. All that noise means the Feds have found where we are," Steve said smugly.

Diego felt a slight nudge in his back and knew what Leon wanted him to do. They had to make a move before the Feds came crashing in. They would need McGarrett as a hostage if they were to escape the Feds. He trusted that Leon would act and only he could provide the distraction that his friend needed. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he prepared to move.

"Now Leon," he cried out and brought his weapon down to fire while diving to his left.

McGarrett had been watching Diego and saw the man tense seconds before he made his move. He fired, his bullet slamming into Sanchez's shoulder as he dove. Diego's bullet missed his target and hit the wall behind where Steve had been standing moments before. Steve had fired on Diego and then immediately pivoted to bring his rifle to bear on Leon. Falcon had frozen, unable to react as fast as the Commander, his handgun was only partially raised to fire.

Standing there blinking in surprise, Falcon slowly raised his hands in the air. He couldn't believe that McGarrett could move that fast. It was now crystal clear that he had misjudged his ability to break McGarrett's will.

"I'm not going to keep repeating myself. Put your weapon on the floor and then kick it towards me. After that, do the same with Diego's gun and then you can see to his wound," Steve ordered, jerking his head toward Diego, who was huddled on the floor clutching his shoulder but never taking his eyes off Falcon.

Leon slowly crouched down to put his gun on the floor and then kicked it towards Steve. Rising he then went to where Sanchez's gun lay and did as Steve had instructed. Once that was done he went to Diego and crouched beside him. He could see that blood was coming from a wound on his right shoulder just below the collarbone.

"How are you doing amigo?" he asked softly.

"It hurts but I'll live," Diego answered through gritted teeth. "What do we do now?"

"Play it by ear," Leon said softly. "Stay alert."

Falcon helped Diego sit against the wall, keeping an eye on McGarrett and looking for an opening to make a move. Steve moved to the handguns and looked down to kick them further away from his prisoners. Leon jumped up, lunging for the rifle but Steve once again moved quicker and pinned him back against the wall, jamming the rifle under Falcon's throat with both hands. He also kicked out sideways, knocking Diego over on his side.

At the same moment the bunker door swung open. Steve risked a quick look over his shoulder and saw Lou and Danny rush inside, weapons ready. He smiled and eased the pressure on Leon's throat a bit.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it. I really could use some way to secure these characters, I seem to be missing my cuffs," McGarrett said cheerfully.

"Looks like someone is less in need of rescuing and more in need of cleanup," Lou said dryly.

Danny said nothing and handed his cuffs to Lou, who then moved forward to take charge of Falcon. Tani and Junior joined them, also keeping an eye on Diego as he continued to lay where Steve had kicked him. After securing Leon's wrists behind his back, Lou looked at Diego.

"You want me to cuff this joker too or should we try to stop his bleeding first?" he asked.

"Junior, check out that room there, see if there is anything that can be used to stop the bleeding. They called it the office so it may have something you could use. Tani, go outside and see if you can call for an ambulance. Your best chance at getting a signal is out there," Steve said issuing instructions to the younger members of the group. Both nodded and went to do as they were told.

"Are these two the only ones here?" Danny asked moving next to Steve. He looked McGarrett over from head to toe, taking note of his injuries.

"There's another one tied up in a room down the hall," Steve answered, nodding back and to the left from his position. "I took care of Kala but I assume there were more outside."

"Junior took out two who were standing guard and then we have a third cuffed inside a van out front," Danny told him. "You look in tough shape by the way."

"Thanks for letting me know. Kala mistook me for a punching bag but he is sorry about that now. I'm fine," Steve said looking down at the body.

"Of course you are fine," Williams muttered shaking his head. "You do realize you won't be able to see out of those eyes soon, don't you?"

"Don't worry about me, I just need some ice on them," Steve said shrugging off his concern.

"I told…"

"Don't say it," Steve cut him off sharply. He glared as best he could at his partner. "I knew all along what I was doing. I had a plan worked out with Marshal Terkel, who I assume you have met since you are here. I had backup. Where is Roy by the way?"

"There were two cartel locations with bunkers and they're at the other one. We lost your signal before they got you in this bunker. And why the hell didn't you tell me about the GPS chip?" Danny demanded.

"I was keeping the team out of the loop on everything for your families' protection. The less you knew the safer you were. I was prepared to handle whatever was thrown at me to give the Marshals time to move the Wong family," McGarrett said seriously. "And look, we now have Navarro's right hand men. This shuts the cartel down."

As they spoke, Junior had returned with some hand towels and was trying to staunch the flow of blood from Diego's shoulder. The man had paled and provided no resistance so for the moment he hadn't been cuffed. Not that any attempt to get away would have worked, Grover was still keeping guard.

Falcon sat against the wall scowling, furiously trying to figure a way to get out of this mess. He felt humiliated that he had underestimated McGarrett. Orlando would not be pleased that he had failed so miserably. Next to him, Diego submitted to Junior's attempt at first aid. He stared at the gun at the young man's waist but the close watch of the big man with a rifle made that thought suicidal. The truth was that Diego was not a man of physical action, he was a planner and supervised others doing the dirty work. Now that this had blown up in their faces, he wished he had convinced Leon that this was a foolish idea to begin with. Unfortunately they could not undo the day.

Tani came back inside the building.

"I got through to HPD barely, they are sending an ambulance and backup. They said that the Marshals should be here shortly," she reported.

"Good," Steve nodded. He looked at Junior who had finished tending to Sanchez. The man was once again sitting against the wall next to Falcon. Diego kept a towel in place against his right shoulder and his right wrist was now cuffed to Leon's left wrist. "Junior, what is the status of the two men you subdued outside?" he asked.

"One is dead and the other is unconscious and tied to a tree with some vines," Junior answered.

Steve nodded, a smile lighting his battered face. He was proud of how the young man had responded to the situation. He could see that the other three threw the kid looks of respect.

"I didn't hear any shots fired….." Tani began to comment and then looked sheepish. "Never mind," she muttered.

"Skills," Lou chuckled quietly.

Danny returned his focus to Steve. He could see the perspiration on the man's forehead and he guessed it was sheer willpower that was keeping him upright.

"You need to sit down before you fall down," he declared.

"I have been sitting. It feels good to be on my feet. I am thirsty though," Steve said stubbornly. He didn't want to be bossed around by his partner even though he did wish to get off his feet.

"There is water in the other room sir. I'll get it," Junior said quickly and rushed away.

"Steven…you really…"

Steve held up one hand and stopped Williams in mid-sentence.

"Do not tell me what I need. I sat through a beating to keep the Wong family safe. It was my choice and I stand by it. I would do it again to protect our witness. We succeeded here, the cartel is out of business. It's a win Danny, just go with it," he declared strongly. "I will be fine. I don't need a mother hen and I don't have to justify every decision I make." He walked over to Junior who had emerged from the room with a bottle of water and a towel with some ice in it.

Danny watched him walk away with a surprised look on his face.

"Let it go Jersey. He is a grown man," Lou advised quietly. "He knows you are concerned. He has his pride."

Williams swiveled to face Grover but held his tongue. Lou was right, Steve did know what he was taking on. It was just a need in Danny to try and save Steve from himself. And Danny couldn't even say why he insisted on doing that. Perhaps he hadn't dealt with the loss of his partner in New Jersey as well as he believed. He had a difficult time understanding why Steve was so willing to sacrifice himself and took all the risks he did. But for now he could back off of poking at his friend.

Steve accepted the bottle from Junior and took a drink. He then took the towel and moved to the wall on the other side of the doorway. Sliding slowly down it, he leaned back and placed the towel over his eyes. He was tired and his body was now beginning to ache all over as the adrenalin rush faded away. He had not wanted to admit to Danny just how his strength was fading but now he didn't care if anyone saw. The coldness of the ice in the cloth felt wonderful on his sore eyes. He savored the few minutes that he could just let his eyes rest. It was five minutes that passed before he lowered the cloth and looked at the others.

"Junior, take Tani and collect the man you left tied to the tree. The body of the other can be collected later by the Feds or HPD," he told the younger members of the group.

"Sure thing," Junior nodded and motioned for Tani to follow him.

After they left, Steve looked at Danny.

"Danny, can you go check on Jay, the guy I left tied up down the hall? I don't want him freeing himself. Bring him back here if he is awake," Steve requested.

"I live to serve," Danny rumbled, still upset with how Steve had cut off his concerns. He also saw the sense in bringing all the prisoners together. He headed for the room down the hall.

End chapter.

 **So it is almost over. With the upcoming holiday weekend and since I won't be near a computer as much, the next chapter will likely be delayed. I will work on it while in the northwoods so it shouldn't be too long of a wait. Thank you again for reading and a big thanks to those who review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Test of Will XII**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0. This is the last time I have to state this on this story.**

 **Well we have made it to the end. Thank you to everyone who has read this. Those who have commented, you have my deepest appreciation. Enjoy the last chapter.**

Chapter 12

"You know, he was worried about you," Lou spoke after Danny disappeared from sight. "We know you felt you had to protect us and our families but we could have been told some of the plan."

"I know. I wanted to keep some distance between you and these jokers," Steve replied getting to his feet. "They weren't above using families to get what they wanted…I just couldn't take the chance. And Danny worries too much about me. He's going to give himself an ulcer."

"I'm not sure he can stop himself."

"Maybe not but he had better try. I'm not sure how long I can tolerate his mother hen act," Steve sighed.

"You two need a long talk, one with a referee who won't be me," Lou chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better but I will survive. I'm sure that isn't good news to Leon, right Leon?" Steve said looking at Falcon. "You made a major mistake underestimating a Navy SEAL. I'm sure you will enjoy your stay in Halawa until the Feds decide where your permanent home will be. Your cartel is finished."

Leon just glared at McGarrett from his spot on the floor. He knew it would be a difficult fight in Federal Court to beat the charges he would be facing. He wasn't sure how to save his skin or Orlando's for that matter but there were more of Navarro's family in Mexico that could revive the cartel if willing. It would take time but McGarrett could find himself fighting a new face and his luck might not hold a second time.

The sound of footsteps drew Steve and Lou's attention to the corner where Danny appeared herding a much larger man before him. Jay's wrists were still tied behind him and Danny hadn't removed the tape across his mouth either. Jay came to an abrupt halt, his eyes wide and fearful when he saw Kala's body on the ground. With a nudge of his gun, Danny got him moving forward again.

"Found him right where you left him," Williams announced.

Having had the chance to see the ugliness of the interrogation room, noticing the blood splatters on the floor by the chair and the remaining strips of duct tape lying about had caused Danny to alter some of his annoyance with Steve. He wasn't sure how Steve had managed to free himself and then subdue the big kid before him but clearly Danny did underestimate McGarrett's ability to take care of himself.

"Good," Steve responded upon hearing Danny's announcement. "Just have Jay take a seat next to Diego. Let's keep them right where we can see them."

Jay hurried to obey without more prodding from Danny. After being taken down by McGarrett, he didn't want the Commander any angrier with him. He had no clue how McGarrett had freed himself and now seeing Kala's body, he wasn't going to push his luck.

From outside the bunker they could hear the sound of approaching vehicles. Steve went to the door, followed by Danny, hoping it wasn't additional members of the cartel arriving. Two black SUVs with government plates stopped just short of the entrance. Rob Terkel exited the lead vehicle and headed towards them.

"McGarrett, glad to see you upright," he greeted them, then took a closer look at Steve's face. "Well don't you look like hell?"

"What took you so long? You were the one that assured me the chip would work," Steve shot back, keeping a straight face.

"Hey…it did work. We learned the general location you were at," Rob countered. "After all, your team found you, right?"

"Only after he had secured the place," Danny grumbled as they went inside. Terkel shot Steve a surprised look and then grinned.

"Well, well…you netted Leon Falcon and Diego Sanchez. That is a nice day's work Steve," Terkel said in respect. "Morrison is going to be very pleased."

Tani and Junior entered the bunker shortly after.

"The Marshals have taken possession of the prisoners outside," Tani informed them. "We could hear sirens close by so I imagine the ambulance and HPD are almost here."

"Good, you can get yourself checked out," Danny told Steve.

"They can look me over but I'm not going to the hospital. That is Sanchez' ride."

Danny chose not to argue in front of Terkel. He would make sure Steve got looked at once the EMTs arrived.

On Steve's part, his aching body was only too happy to let Terkel and his team take charge at the bunker. He intended to let the EMTs check him out and then go home. Motioning Junior over, Steve stepped away from Rob and Danny.

"Did you bring the truck?" he asked the young man.

"No sir, I rode with the Captain. The truck is at 5-0," Junior informed him.

Steve glanced around the room. The ambulance had just arrived outside and now the EMTs were bringing in the gurney. Lou was directing them to Diego as one of Terkel's men along with Tani escorted Falcon and Jay outside after separating Diego's cuffs from Leon. Once Diego was treated and then secured to the gurney, they prepped him for transport, Danny made sure a medic looked at Steve.

Lou had brought a chair from the office and some more ice while Steve waited and that is where the EMT looked McGarrett over. Steve answered all the man's questions and smiled when the man decided that nothing was broken. Steve was told to see his doctor on Monday morning or go to the ER if the pain got worse. After assuring the medic that he knew what to watch for and having been given a cold pack to replace the ice, Steve was ready to go home.

"So, ready for me to take you home?" Danny asked from his position behind Steve where he had been watching. "Junior can bring your truck home from headquarters later."

Recognizing that his partner was not going to take no for an answer and appeared to have something on his mind, Steve agreed quietly. He knew Grover was right, he and Danny needed to talk, there was something brewing just under the surface. They needed to come to some sort of compromise or Danny would continue to try and control how Steve lived his life. And perhaps he didn't need to reject all his partner's concerns, he just was accustomed to going his own way.

Danny was surprised but made no objections to Steve agreeing so easily. It was his intent to make McGarrett realize he was taking too many foolish risks.

Junior requested staying with Grover and Tani and with Lou's approval, Steve said yes. He figured working the scene with Grover and the Marshals would be a good learning experience for the kid. He and Danny walked away from the bunker after the ambulance left, heading to where the Camaro was parked. With muscles protesting and his head still aching, Steve was happy to see the Camaro sitting behind Lou's Suburban.

To Danny's surprise, Steve went immediately to the passenger door and carefully sank into the seat. New concerns arose in Danny as Steve secured his seat belt and rested his head against the seat back, the cold pack pressed to his eyes.

"You okay?"

"I will be," Steve said, not moving.

Danny started the car and pulled out for the drive back to Honolulu. There was several minutes of silence before Steve finally spoke.

"Okay…tell me what's bugging you," he said.

"Bugging me? You think it's that simple?" Danny asked heatedly. All the feelings came rushing back to the surface. "You kept things from me…..your partner! You could have mentioned the chip….the whole plan!"

A deep sigh escaped Steve.

"I'm sorry but I kept that from the whole team, not just you, for the reasons I've already explained. This was between me and the Marshals so you would all be safe," he answered in a quiet voice.

"You knew I was worried," Danny pointed out.

"You are always worried lately. I did what I thought was best for my team," Steve responded. He wasn't sure that anything would get through Danny's hurt feelings. He lowered the cold pack to look at his friend. "Would you have worried any less if you knew the whole plan? This obsessing over my health is not good for you."

"This isn't about me. Of course I would still worry. You take too many risks," Danny stumbled over words trying to explain. "You didn't trust me with your plans."

"So that's what this is about? You think my shielding you and the kids as well as Lou's family and Tani's brother means I didn't trust you? Danny I trust you with my life every day on the job. Trust isn't the issue here. The cartel had people watching us, it's how they planned this kidnapping today. I couldn't risk them suspecting we were setting a trap for them."

"So you just let me worry about you," Danny said in irritation.

"Is there any way to stop you from worrying?" Steve enquired.

"You could have been killed Steven. It was a huge risk being the bait," Danny continued doggedly.

"I chose the risk, it comes with the job. I can't stop your worry but that's on you. I'm not going to continue this argument. I will live my life the way I choose. Accept that fact and let this go," Steve said as patiently as he could. He replaced the cold pack and rested his head once more.

Silence again descended on the car for a bit and Steve began to think that the discussion was over. Finally Danny spoke in a very low voice.

"Okay, I get it. I'm a worrier, a pessimist. I couldn't save Grace on 9/11. I was unable to save Matt…my own brother. I let him leave…..if I had stopped him, arrested him, he would be alive today," Danny said brokenly. "I just can't fail a third time."

"You aren't going to fail me Danny. I'm still here and I do know what I'm doing," Steve said lowering the pack again. "I am going to live my life the only way I know, you have to trust that I know what I'm doing. You can't control what happens with nagging, it is too heavy a burden for you to carry."

Danny stared at the road, not looking at Steve and digested his words.

"I'll try," he said grudgingly.

"So are we good?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded slowly.

"Then let's move on. Tell me what went down after I was grabbed," Steve requested, willing to change the subject.

For the rest of the drive, Danny brought Steve up to speed on how Junior noticed he was missing and how they figured out where he was. By the time they reached Steve's house, he had the whole story.

"Do you want me to come in?" Danny asked when he stopped the car.

"Thanks but I will be fine. Uh…I don't have my key on me, can you give me your copy?" Steve asked.

"Sure," Danny said removing it from the key ring. He paused before handing it over. "I will get it back…..right?"

"We'll see," Steve grinned and took the key. "I'll be fine Danny. Junior will be home soon and Eddie is waiting inside."

"Okay….and listen to Eddie, he's got more sense than you do," Williams instructed. He didn't leave until he saw McGarrett safely step inside.

*H 5-0*

The next day Steve was very aware of the price he'd pay for bringing down the cartel. He made use of an unfinished prescription for pain and discovered the recliner was the perfect place to recover. Junior insisted on waiting on Steve while trying to not look like hoovering. Eddie had attached himself to Steve from the minute the man had walked in the door and hadn't left his side since.

Later that Sunday afternoon there was a knock on the door. Junior let in Danny, Lou and Tani.

"You certainly looked relaxed. How're you feeling babe?" Danny asked as he walked over to Steve. Eddie immediately lifted his head and checked out the guests.

"Okay," Steve said looking at him through puffy eyes that were becoming quite colorful. He gave everyone a lopsided grin. "I'm good as can be expected and I found some meds. Thanks for all you did yesterday. Are you checking up on me?" He sat straighter in the chair.

"Now why would we do that?" Lou asked, settling his bulk on one end of the couch. Tani claimed the other end and Junior brought a chair over for Danny.

"I wanted to know you were okay," Tani admitted. "Are you going to see the doctor tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I am fine. Sore but fine," Steve insisted.

"Duke called," Danny spoke up. "The body of Rico Cruz was found in a dumpster behind a shopping mall in Waikiki this morning. He matches the description of the guy who handed you the drugged water at the race."

"So they didn't even trust their own people," Steve reflected. "Pretty cutthroat. That had to have been carried out by someone not at the bunker."

"The Feds raided the Navarro compound last evening. They arrested everyone inside and believe they got everyone of any importance. No one inside was prepared for the raid," Lou told him, having spoken to Marshal Terkel earlier that morning.

"Perfect," Steve approved.

"Looks like you shut the cartel down as you expected Steve," Danny said acknowledging what Steve had set out to do.

"Until another pops up….but yea, this is good," Steve said with a nod to his partner. He was finding that everything hurt less when you knew it was for a good cause.

"Randall Morrison is very pleased," Lou said. "With you and Harvey Wong he has a slam dunk case. I did hear that Navarro blew a gasket when he learned what went down. Halawa had to put him in solitary."

"Maybe more of them will cut a deal…..make this even easier," Tani said hopefully.

"We can only hope," Danny replied. "No one is getting off the hook here."

"Tell me Steve, just what did Falcon hope to accomplish? Did he really think you'd give up Wong?" Lou asked.

"He thought all SEALs have a breaking point."

"And he was wrong," Junior said proudly.

"I'd say he just ran into a bigger brand of stubborn," Danny stated. "By the way, the Governor also called and said she would like to meet with you tomorrow if you are able. I guess I am your secretary now, I said you would call her."

"Thanks Danny, I will."

Tani gave Junior a devilish look.

"I guess I'm off the hook for the fifty bucks. You never finished the race," she gloated.

"I would have if the situation hadn't changed," Junior protested. "I don't think the charity should suffer because the cartel grabbed Steve." He looked at the others to back him up.

"He has a point girl," Lou said with a nod.

"While I hold to the general rule that a bet is a bet…I can see what Junior is trying to say," Danny added. "After all he did help us a lot in finding Steve."

"So everyone is on his side, I should have known. Okay…..I'll pay up," Tani gave in. "What about your pledges Boss man?"

"We have gotten some calls today. The charity coordinators had explained the circumstances and most of the Commander's sponsors said they would honor their pledges," Junior answered before Steve could.

"Then it's all good," Lou smiled. "So what does a guy have to do to get a beer around here?"

"Junior, please see to our guests needs. I'll take a bottle of water. And get Eddie a treat," Steve requested as he scratched the dog's ears as he lay by the chair. He agreed that the successful finish to this case deserved some celebration.

End story.

 **There you have it, another story finished. Thank you to everyone, especially those who reviewed. Thanks for the support.**


End file.
